The Big Things In Life
by Kiaraxoxo
Summary: Hermione must adapt to her new life after the war as everyone goes back to their 7th year, Hermione is also determined to make Draco Malfoy fall for her...Pleaseeeeeeee Review! also alot of Ginny weasley action
1. Prologe

Hermione smiled at her reflection.

"_Not bad, not bad at all'_ she thought , she had done some growing since the war. Her thick golden curls up to her waist now, he tan smooth skin, full lips, and wonderful curves..

She stopped smiling once she saw the ugly scar on the side of her arm. They had thrown a lot of cutting curses at her when they held her captive in that big isolated castle. She had removed them all so far, it had taken a lot of effort and time, but this one just seem to want to stay there, but it was considerable smaller, about as long as her middle finger.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The war had taken a lot from her, her family, her friends, and from other people too. It had been a long cruel war, it had taken place during what was supposed to be her seventh year. She remember wishing and praying to be head girl, but that never came, instead the great battle took place, they all fought bravely and they trusted and helped each other, Harry faced voldermort and defeated him.

She also worked with Draco Malfoy, the guy she came to fall for. He switched sides, he did attempt to kill Dumbledore but he didn't do it, he knew it wasn't the right thing, he then became a spy for the order. Hermione and Draco had been great sources of information, they were quick to find the cures for weird or never heard of curses and the common ones. They got really close, she just loved his bravery, his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her, she felt herself melt into his eyes every time she looked into them, but he never showed signs of returning the feelings she felt for him.

She let out a little choked sob as she remembered them both, but mostly herself looking frantically for the cure, the cure for her father. She had found out during that time that her mother was a witch, pureblood, she had ran away from her family because she had fallen in love with her father, a muggleborn. The death eater looking for information in order to hut her, found out about her father and mother. They gave him a curse, to make her suffer and to punish her mother for marrying a muggle when she was a pureblood.

Hermione had tried so hard to find that cure, but by the time she did it was too late, her father had passed away. She cried buckets of tears and blamed herself for a long time, but that made her stronger, and strengthened her desire for revenge and to make things right, to make them pay, and to make them stop hurting and blaming innocent people.

It had been about six months since that day. The next night of the defeat, they had all partied no matter what else was going on, Hermione had drunk and drunk, for all the pain and for thanks. She partied like she never had before. They had won and that was something they needed to celebrate, they needed to feel it, to really let it sink in.

Hermione now when to clubs a lot, yes it hasn't been that long since her father dies just about 10 moths, but she needed to party to let her mind free in order for her not to think about the past , yes it was part of her but she wanted to live a little to feel happy and for some reason in peace with herself.


	2. Reunion

Hermione groaned as she felt the sun hit her face and someone shake her.

"Hermione come on get up you are going to be late!" her mother kept shaking her, as soon as her mother said those words she shot up and head straight for the bathroom. Her mother laughed heartedly. Hermione had a relaxing bath , she put a towel around herself and headed to her room.

As the entered her room, the phone rang. She frowned, who would call her so early. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hermione aren't you excited! We are going back to Hogwarts today!" Ginny Weasly screamed in the phone, so much Hermione had to put it away from her ears for a couple seconds.

"Yes Ginny, I cant believe it either! But please don't try to make me deaf" Hermione giggled

"Opps sorry my bad, its just that I need to let it out and talk to someone"

"Its okay Gin, I understand"

"Guess what, I just received a letter, and they moved me up a grade, to seventh"

"What! Oh My God Ginny that is sooo great, I'm so happy for you!!" Hermione screamed back.

"Woah now its my turn to shut my ears" Ginny giggled.

"Well I totally understand why they moved you up, you did so well during the war and helped so much you totally deserve it!" Hermione responded.

"Please don't remind me of the war" Ginny had lost both her twin brothers and some other close friends, that war had been full of so many casualties.

"Sorry Gin, its just you should stop thinking about it that way, I mean seriously your brothers would hate to see you like that, their favorite little sister, well the only one" Hermione smiled.

"yeah I know, you're right, so have you talked to Draco lately?" Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione's face fell and was quiet for a few seconds.

"No Gin he hasn't, I miss him so much, I fell like screaming at him at the top of my lungs how much I love and miss him" Hermione let out a little sob.

"Look Hermione, he'll realize sooner or later that you are the one for him, you'll see" Ginny soothed.

"I hope so, but if the doesn't by himself, I'm going to try to make him see" Hermione smiled hopefully.

"Yeah and you can count on me for anything"

"Thanks Gin"

"Well lovely taking to you, I have to change and I'm sure you do too, so see you later at the train Miss Head Girl" Ginny said proudly

"Thanks, bye" Hermione laughed and closed the phone. She got up quickly to put on her clothes. Dark blue skinny jeans, sparkly tube top with matching green pumps. She put on gold bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. She wanted to knock him dead. She spun around making sure. She curled her hair into pretty ringlets. Put on some black eyeliner and gold eye shadow, plump peach lips and she was ready. She took out her wand, shrinked her truck and put it in her black purse. She walked down stairs and ate some breakfast with her mother. They drove to the train station.

"Bye mom I'll miss you "

"Me too sweetheart, do well and make me proud, just like always"

"Thanks mom I will, I love you take care"

"I love you too don't forget to send letters" Mrs. Granger said teary eyed.

"Don't worry mom I promise I will" Hermione gave her mom one last hug and stepped through the barrier. She looked around at the people saying sad goodbyes. She felt someone put their hands around her eyes. She felt his smell and he touch.

"Draco" she smiled and turned around.

"I guess you do think about me night and day" Hermione blushed. It was their little inside joke. During the war, she was sleeping and apparently whispered his name, he laughed out loud startling her. She looked at him confused, when he explained what happened. She felt all the blood rising to her head. She explained him that in her dream she had found the cure to one of the curses and she screamed his name calling him to see. He laughed even harder. She sighed in relief because he hadn't discovered her true dream, a very private one of her and Draco.

Instead of answering him she threw her arms around him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her little waist, his bare arms making contact with her bare skin, her shirt was raised as she tiptoed in order to hug him.

"I missed so much Mione" she smiled at her.

"Yeah met too, how come you never wrote or called" Hermione frowned as his face darkened.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just had to take care of some business" he said darkly.

"Don't worry its okay, I understand" she smiled sadly.

"Well come on lets go with the others" his face brightened, he took her hand in his and they looked for the other's compartment, until they found it. While they were looking he didn't let go of her hand, she felt all fuzzy and warm inside. She almost regretted letting go of his had once they found the other and said hellos. They all settled down.

"So Hermione I wouldn't be surprised if u got Head Girl!" Harry exclaims.

"Yeah I really hope so, I've worked so hard all those Hogwarts years"

"Of course you will" Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled, its was so sweet that her friends thought she would get the position, its true she had worked really hard, but other people had worked hard specially during the war and she didn't know what to expect. She wondered who wound get Head Boy and share dorms with her. She looked over at Draco, his perfect smile and way of talking, she really was head over heals for him.

The rest of the train ride they talked and caught up with everything that was going on.

PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS MY SECOND CHAP AND I WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING!!, TAHNKS!


	3. score one

They all made their way out of the train, Harry and Ron both dragging their heavy trunks behind them with great difficulty.

"Guys just do a shrinking spell and put them in your pockets" Hermione said as a matter-of-fact way. They rolled their yes and muttered "_Smarty pants" _Hermione just ignored them and kept going, they still were in silent mode.

They all packed in the carriages.

"Guys we already did out one minute of silence back there on the train, can we start talking this is driving me crazy" Ginny growled out. Everyone was surprised at her outburst.

"yeah Gin is right we cant stay like this forever" Draco offered. Ginny smiled him a thanks.

Harry started kidding Ginny to keep her occupied., Ron didn't like how they showed their love in public, well more like in front of him but he learned to live with it, he learned to live with a lot of things also the fact the Hermione wasn't in love with him, they had tried to make things work between them, but the war drove them apart rather quickly, he still had some feelings for her, but he also noticed how she looked at Draco special and how he also looked at her the same way but neither of them seemed to notice.

When they arrived everyone got out except for Ginny and Harry who seemed to have a permanent sticking spell to their lips. Ron clapped his hand twice. They broke apart and looked at him confused.

"Guys like you obviously haven't noticed we are here!" Ron said angrily making Hermione laugh and the couple look very embarrassed.

"Oppsy" Ginny said and got out along with Harry.

They made their way to the great hall. Once they got there Draco went a separate way over to the Slithering table. Hermione waved goodbye but he never noticed, she put her hand down quickly.

Draco

Draco made his way over to his friend Blaise Zabini who looked at him with amusing.

"Hey man" Blaise greeted.

"Blaise, how are you?"

"I'm good, u?"

"Yeah same"

They kept talking, Blaise noticed how Draco looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"So you still hooked on Granger?" Blaise laughed.

"Yeah Blaise, and the worst is that she doesn't even feel the same way I do for her, she views me like a friend and no more"

"You are wrong about that Draco, she looks at you special, the same way you look at her, you both are just blind" Draco ignored what Blaise said

"Look at her she is gorgeous, more than ever" Draco said dreamily watching Hermione laugh with her friends.

"Yeah and she isn't the only one, Ginny Weasley has done some growing too" Blaise said looking at Ginny with interest.

"Well don't even think about it, she is sure is head over heals for Harry I don't think she'll notice you much" Draco grinned.

"Yeah but if he messes up once, I'll be by her side in a second" Blaise said with a little hope his voice. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should look at other girls, girls that you actually have a chance with"

"Yeah yeah you'll see, just wait" Blaise said smiling. Draco kept rolling his eyes.

Hermione

"Well Hermione, you are looking heart broken"

"Ginny I don't think I'm going to go on with my plan, I mea what's the point? He feels nothing for me" Hermione said sadly.

"You cant give up, I know Draco loves you too, its obvious you too are just blind" Hermione ignored her

"I cant even stop staring at him, he doesn't even look this way all he does is talk to Blaise, Blaise is even more fun to look at then me!"

"Oh and talking about Blaise, he sure is hot with a capital H, wait no scratch that, all capital letters"

"Ginny!"

"What? Just cuz I'm with Harry doesn't mean I cant look at other guys, its not like I'm going off to cheat on him" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"True, maybe I should start looking at him too"

"No way, look for another nice piece of ass to look at" Ginny said shaking her head. Hermione giggled. Ginny had changed a lot, before the war, she barely looked at guys, except for Harry of course, who she was madly in love with, she was very to herself about guys, but now if she sees a good-looking guy walking by she'd whistle at him or tell him he looks hot.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll keep looking at Draco, he's a 'nice piece of ass too" Ginny nodded her head agreeing. Draco had grown up a lot to, he had nice muscles that could be see through his shirt, he a little taller, an his hair fell down his eyes, he certainly was something nice to look at, and as always girls drooled when they saw him or kissed the floor he walked.

"Ginny what if he turns back into a player?"

"Don't worry about that, he's changed you know that Hermione you don't have to worry" Hermione nodded in return.

The ghost of Dumbledore rose dismissing everyone and asking the heads to come up. Dumbledore dies during the war, but they managed to get his ghost, so he was still the head of the school.

"Hello" Dumbledore greeted them warmly.

"Hello" the heads answered back. (Hermione and Draco, just in case)

"Please follow me" he said as he floated towards the entrance of the great hall. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and followed quickly. Their dorm was in the third floor. The portrait showed a couple kissing.

"The password is Premier Amour"

"First love?" Hermione asked Draco. She shrugged said the password and entered their living quarters. It was big about they size of their normal dorms. Black furniture, Black leather sofa with silver and gold pillows and curtains, it had a big screen TV with a sound station. There is also big kitchen.

"Wow this is great" Hermione said and Draco quickly agreed. Hermione then raced to the door that had a gold shiny plaque that said Head Girl in bright letters. Her room was just like the one she had back at home. White furniture, white canopy bed. With Lavender comforter with green and pink pillows, a big walk in closed, her own desk, and a small self full of books. This room was bigger than the one she had back home and it was modified.

"Didn't know you were a green kind of person" Draco said from behind making her jump.

"yeah well, a little" she said catching her breath and glaring down at him a little

"Come on lets go see yours" she said running to the door before he could protest. His room was similar except this was decorated dark blue and dark green.

"A little dark, but its homey" she grinned at him, he smiled back. He sat in his bed and patted the empty seat by his side.

"Are you tied?" she asked once she was seated.

"Yeah but very excited too" she nodded agreeing.

"I'm going to bed now night Draco" she smiled kissed him on the cheek softly and made it last as long as she cold without putting suspicion on him.

"Nigh Mione" he was bright red but thanks to the dark room it was barely visible. She gave him a million dollar smile and left.

Hermione jumped on her bed grinning at herself.

"Score one point for me" she giggled. She put her pj's on. Black tank top with red roses and matching short pants. And fell asleep.


	4. In the water

Draco heard faintly the sound of his muggle alarm clock. He turned over to look at the time.

"Shit!" he said panicked. 30 Minutes till class started and by the looks of it Hermione hand woken up either. He jumped off the bed, raced to her room and entered without knocking. Her sight made him stop, she was spread out face up on the bed, her shirt had ridden up exposing her hips and nice toned stomach. He carefully went to shake her.

"Draco?" she questioned sleepily.

"We are late 30 minutes to get to class"

"What! Oh my gosh I'm going to be late on my first class of the year! I'm head girl I'm supposed to be very responsible" she quickly scrabbled out of her bed and into the bathroom to wash her teeth with Draco in tow.

She quickly put on her uniform, put some eyeliner and lip-gloss then grabbed her school bad and quickly made her way down stairs where Draco was waiting for her. They made their way to potions just about when everyone was coming in from breakfast.

"I'm starving" Hermione whined. She had forgot to turn on her alarm because she was so excited about that little kiss she gave Draco.

"Me too, I kind of feel like skipping potions and getting a bite to eat" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione where were you?"

"I slept in" she said miserably. Ginny laughed.

"Well get something to each in your free period"

"No that is time for study"

"Hermione please! It only the first day to school, enjoy it a little will ya?" Hermione slimed slightly and nodded, earning a grin from Ginny.

Potions was very uneventful, after all the new potions professor that took Snape's place (he died in the war) was a little boring, he had jet black hair dark brown eyes almost black, he was good-looking not handsome but good-looking, he also had a nice smile. He explained what they would do during the year and then released them to their next class.

Muggle studies was a little better they reviewed some of the things they had learned the previews year. After that they had one more class before free period.

Hermione was walking quickly to the kitchens during her free period since she was so hungry. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. The other person sneered at her grabbed the single book that had fallen out of her hands and kept going as if nothing happened.

"You could have said excuse me!" Hermione yelled. She began to pick up her books, she saw Draco come over and help her with her books.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled. He smiled back looking after Pansy the girl that had bumped into Hermione. Hermione wondered if he still had feelings for her.

"Where were you going?"

"Kitchens"

"Okay I'll go with you" he said. They made their way to the kitchen, Hermione only grabbing an apple, after all lunch was next anyways.

"Hey Draco are you still friends with Pansy?" she asked a little uncomfortable.

"Well we are not enemies, but we aren't exactly buddies" Hermione let her breath out.

"She sure is acting weird"

"Yeah, she did go through a lot during the war, her parents died, along with most of her family, she was sent away to another country in order to be protected"

"Oh" Hermione responded. She now wondered if the girl still had feelings for Draco.

"Well want to go for a walk before lunch starts?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

Once outside they started walking around the lake. They didn't know what to say.

"So has your first day of classes been to far?" he finally asked.

"Boring uneventful"

He smiled and made their way to the lake. He grabbed a little bit of water and splashed her, she looked at bit taken back but smirked at him and did the same. Soon they were having a splash fight with each other, he grabbed round the waist and threw her in the water. She screamed got up as quickly as she could and went to him. He tried running away, but was laughing to much, she managed to grab hold of his arm and pull her down literally on top of her into the water.

He got up quickly.

"you play dirty" he pouted.

"I do? What do you mean, you're the one who threw me in, in the first place!" he laughed at her face, gave her his hand to help her stand up, she instead pulled him down and ran out of the water.

"Now that wasn't nice" she yelped, he didn't expect him to get up so fast.

"Well who said I was nice?" he rolled his eyes at her.

"you are goody-goody remember?"

"No I'm not!"

"yeah sure, you're in denial"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are not"

"am too!" he burst out laughing,

"Cheater" she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that we need to get to the great hall, my hunger hasn't gone away" she lied. He nodded. They made their way to the great hall all wet although they had dried a little during their way to the great hall.

"Why are you all wet?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione blushed waved her wand and was dry in an instant.

"Well I was at the lake with.."

"Draco" Ginny finished winking at her.

"Yup"

"So any progress?"

"Well I gave him a nice kiss goodnight yesterday"

"In the lips!" Hermione shook her head no, Ginny looked somewhat disappointed, he wanted more action between them.

"But I'm sure he liked it I could barely seem him, but I sure saw him blushing" Hermione giggled.

"Good, so just keep up the little goodnight kisses, and even during the day and soon he'll want to snog you for real!" Hermione agreed. They ate their lunch and continued on to the rest of their classes.

Hermione and Draco where studying late after dinner. She sometimes could feel him watching her and she couldn't help it, she either put her quill on her mouth, moved, pouted at the work, to flipped her hair back, yes ridiculous but she wanted him to think her cute. Draco also felt her gaze sometimes but he pretended like he didn't. At around 10 she began to pick up her books.

"Well Draco I'm going to sleep, I don't want today's incident to get repeated, she stood up and began making her way praying for him to call her back.

"What about my goodnight kiss!" Draco joked.

"Oh opps I forgot about that" Hermione teased, his eyes widened a little.

"Here you go" she gave him a kiss goodnight on the cheek.

"Night Mione"

"Night"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**EVEYONE PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!, YUP A LITTLE BORING MAYBE, I'M REALLY TRYING LOLZ.. HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR, I TRY TO WRITE EVERYDAY, I'M ON VACATION AND I GOT LOTS OF FREE TIME!! **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**KIARA**_


	5. Mistakes

Ginny smiled as she looked at her boyfriend Harry as he played chess with her brother Ron. She loved him a lot, but they have been drifting apart, Ginny's new attitude and views towards boys and life, Harry's I don't care, or taking things easy attitude. They have a lot of fights but they always end up back together, neither of them had done anything that would make the other want to break off the relationship.

After Ron beat Harry at chess Ginny sat next to Harry trying to get him to pay a little attention to her, but he was already starting another game of chess.

"Harry, could you please unstuck your eyes of that board in order to pay a little attention to me!" he either ignored her or was to concentrated to even heard her.

"Harry Potter I am talking to you!"

"What? Yeah sure you do that" he said without taking his eyes off the game. Ron looked up at her and smiled apologetically, but she had none of it, she gave a little scream of frustration and left the room, only then did Harry looked up but only for a split second.

Ginny ran through the halls up to the head dorms, on her way she bumped into Blaise.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hey Blaise how are you?"

"I'm good, are you okay?"

"No, I'm pissed!"

"Let me guess Pothead?" Ginny had to giggle at his comment, she would have scolded in another situation.

"Yeah he makes me so mad sometimes, I just want to hit him with one of my bat boogie hexes" now it was his turn to laugh.

"If you are going to the head dorms, may I have the immense pleasure of escorting you lovely lady?"

"Why of course fine gentleman" he offered her arm and she didn't hesitate to wrap her own arm around his.

"_But what about Harry? He would get really angry if he knew I was being escorted by Blaise, he still hates him" she smiled at the thought. "Oh what the hell screw Harry Potter!" _

"So Blaise got someone special yet?"

"Not really, I really like this girl but she already has a boyfriend, he is a screw-up and totally doesn't deserve her"

"_Harry" Ginny thought but immediately shook her head "Everything is going to be just fine with us"_

"So are you going to do anything to get the girl you like?"

"No, I mean I really like her but she is with him and its her personal life I feel like I shouldn't interfere, I'm just going to wait and see"

"Well I think you are right, but she should totally leave the guy" Blaise laughed on the inside at the irony.

"Well here we are ma'lady"

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Blaise nodded and tipped his imaginary hat.

"Adieu" he said and left. Ginny knocked on the door and waited.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"Hey girl can I talk to you?"

"Yeah of course come on in" they made their way to Hermione's room.

"Gin are you okay?"

"I need you to give me some advise" Hermione looked a little surprised at this but all the same smiled and nodded.

"Okay" Ginny took a deep breath "I'm thinking about breaking up with Harry" she waited until Hermione's shocked face became normal again.

"What?"

"Look, he barely pays attention anymore, we barely kiss and have time alone, its like I'm with him just to keep appearances.

"But what about the first day here, in the carriages, you two were sure getting it on"

"Yes that's why I got so carried away, it was mainly me, I didn't want to let him go, its been a long time since we kissed for real!"

"Oh" Hermione said softly.

"I don't want to throw away all we have, I wish I could let him know how I feel, make him see that things aren't working out , he thinks everything is peachy perfect, and its not like that"

"Have you tried talking to him, letting him know?"

"Yes, but he's been paying less and less attention this past weeks, the least he can do is that, even if it would take away his precious playing time"

"Look try to talk to him again, even if you have to scream at him"

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do, thanks so much Hermione" they hugged each other tightly. Ginny made her way to the common room quickly and went straight to bed after all tomorrow was a hogsmade day and she wanted to spend it with her boyfriend.

……….HERMIONE……….

She sat down on the bed thinking about everything that she and Ginny had just talked about, she prayed to god that it would work and their relationship would not break.

This past weeks she's had no luck, Draco kept acting cool as if nothing was going on and Hermione's kisses, hugs, and attention didn't really affect him, these last two days had been the worse, she was getting tired of it all and all that encouragement she had had was slowly fading. She wasn't going to deal with it anymore, she was also going to act indifferent and she would forget him, he wasn't worth her suffering, he wasn't worth her tears, and neither of her heart. She was going to try and give other guys chances to prove themselves worthy of her. Two days ago this ravenclaw guy Jason Melees (totally made up!) asked her to go on a date with him to hogsmade, he was very hesitant but very insistent.

(Flash back)

_She was in the library trying to finish a last minute essay that was due in two weeks, she was always early with homework. _

_Jason approached her, a little shy at first and seemed to want to turn back a couple times, she watched him from behind her book and giggled. He finally got the courage to sit in the seat across from her. She put her book down and smiled sweetly at him. _

"_Hey Hermione, how are you?" _

"_I'm good thanks, so what brings you here?" she was quite intrigued. _

"_W..well I was wondering if you would like to come to hogsmade with me this weekend, I know its kind of late and its in two day, but I thought 'hey maybe she doest have a date yet' you know" he stopped himself once he realized he was babbling. _

"_No I don't have a date, but I'm not sure I can go, you see I have a potions essay due"_

"_Due tomorrow" he grinned at her, apparently he had lost all shyness. _

"_Well you see Ginny and I.."_

"_I heard she was going with potter" she gave him a little smirk, she started to like playing this game. _

"_Well you see I offered to help Hagrid with the new class pet"_

"_Hagrid is away on some magical meeting or convention" he grinned at her. _

"_Well Draco.."_

"_He is taking that girl Melissa" at that point Hermione's heart practically stopped beating. _

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, well that's what I heard, I don't know" _

"He has no feelings for me despite all I've tried nothing works and he if off to date some other girl! Well if he can I can, at least he cant say I didn't try !"

"_You know what Jason I'd love to go on a date with you" he eyes brightened. _

"_Ran out of excuses?" _

"_Yes pretty much" she lied, she wasn't about to tell him it was because of Draco she had accepted. _

"_Okay then I guess we can start at 11?"_

"_Yeah sure" she smiled, her mind drifted off thinking of Draco, at this rate she was the one who was going to have to ask for advices. _

"_Hermione!"_

"_What? Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" _

"_I said if you want to meet outside or…"_

"_Lets meet outside" he smiled. She began to pick up her book quickly. _

"_I'm sorry Jason but I have to run" she said. _

"_Okay then see you Saturday" but she was already out the door, he shook his head and smiled_.

She couldn't deal with all the stuff coming on to her, she just needed to get away and give herself and another guy and opportunity. She shook her head sadly, she laid on her bed and went to sleep.

………DRACO……….

He blamed himself. It was all his fault, he had driven her away. He noticed how sweet she treated him, she made him feel special, really special, but he screwed all that up, he had been so indifferent, he tried to lock his heart, he didn't want to give in, he wasn't sure of her feelings, I mean what if he opened himself up, took a chance of having something with her, and she would turn him down flat. He really was confused, plus that girl Melissa had been bugging him a lot, because she kept asking him to go out with her, he finally gave in and accepted, she had been ecstatic but unfortunately he wasn't. Now he realized how much he screwed up.

(Another Flashy)

_He had been in the library about the same time as Hermione, he was quietly watching her from afar. He saw that guy Jason Melees trying to get to her but couldn't find the courage. _

"_Tisk tisk, that guy wouldn't even make it pass the door of the Gryffindor tower" he snickered, but then he saw him finally get some courage and approach her, she immediately looked up. Draco moved closer so he could hear better. _

"_Hey Hermione, how are you?" _

"_I'm good thanks, so what brings you here?" she said quite surprised. _

"_W..well I was wondering if you would like to come to hogsmade with me this weekend, I know its kind of late and its in two day, but I thought 'hey maybe she doest have a date yet' you know" _

"Blah Blah" _Draco thought, he knew he was acting mean but he was jealous. _

"_No I don't have a date, but I'm not sure I can go you see, I have a potions essay due"_

"_Due tomorrow" _

"_Well you see Ginny and I.."_

"_I heard she was going with potter" she gave her a little smirk "_Looks like mine to me" _Draco thought proudly, but he didn't like that she was using it on this guy. _

"_Well you see I offered to help Hagrid with the new class pet"_

"_Hagrid is away on some magical meeting or convention" he grinned at her. _

"Why doesn't he just leave her alone, he should have gotten the hint that she doesn't want to go out with him!"

"_Well Draco.."_

"_He is taking that girl Melissa" Draco saw Hermione's look of surprise and hurt. _

"What the hell is he saying, I'm going to beat him up so bad_" Draco said balling up his fists. _

"_What?"_

"Oh no, I'M GOING TO CANCEL THAT!" _he felt like yelling out. _

"_Yeah, well that's what I heard, I don't know" _

_Draco saw Hermione take a long pause, he saw many emotions across he face, but mostly sadness. _

"_You know what Jason I'd love to go on a date with you" his eyes brightened. _

"_NO!" Draco thought. _

"_Ran out of excuses?" _

"_Yes pretty much" _

"_Okay then I guess we can start at 11?"_

"_Yeah sure" she smiled, she seemed to zoom out again, but he didn't notice and kept babbling. _

"_Hermione!" he finally noticed._

"_What? Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" _

"_I said if you want to meet out side or…"_

"_Lets meet outside" he smiled. She began to pick up her book quickly. _

"_I'm sorry Jason but I have to run" she said. _

"_Okay then see you Saturday" she was already gone. _

Draco the let himself sink to the ground, he actually wanted to sink through it, too bad he couldn't, maybe he should try the astronomy tower, although that seemed a little extreme.

He hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hands, maybe he could get Blaise to beat him up really bad so he would get amnesia and forget how it feels like to be in love with Hermione Granger. He was such an idiot!

………………………………...

_**HALLOOOO EVERYONE.. Okay first things first PLEASE REVIEW!! sink to my knees in prayer. **_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP, I THINK IT WAS THE MOST EXCITING ONE SO FAR OR AT LEAST I HOPE SO!! I KNOW IN THE BEGINNING IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN KINDA BORING BUT I HOPE IT GOT BETTER AT THE END!! **_

_**LOTS OF LOVE**_

_**KIARA…**_

_**PS. IF SOMEONE HAS AN IDEA FOR A TWISTY THING TO HAPPEN, WHETHER EVIL OR NOT, GIVE ME AN IDEA LOLZ, SOMEONE ASKED FOR IT SO I'M TRYING TO PLEASE!**_


	6. Hopes up, and hopes down

Hermione made her way downstairs and found Draco sitting on the couch looking very jumpy. When he saw her his mouth dropped open. Hermione had decided to let him know of how much he was missing by going off to date that girl. She had straightened her hair so it looked shiny, she also had blonde and honey highlights. She curled her eyelashes and put on some mascara, reddish brown eye liner, and gold eye shadow, her cheeks were a rosy color as well as her lips.

She had her school skirt higher than normal, it didn't reach her knees like it normally did. Her blouse seemed tighter and had the top two buttons undone with her tie loose, she didn't want to over due it. She also had on some bangles. In short she looked damn hot.

She gave him a flirty smile. He finally closed him mouth.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" he shook his head, he wanted to ask her why she had dressed like that, but he had no right, for all he knew, she could be dressing up for Jason.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he said anyways.

"What do you mean dressed like that, I don't see the difference" she gave him a what are you taking about look, she was going to play dumb.

"You know what I mean" he glared.

"And? Last time I checked my father was dead, don't try to substitute him"

"I'm not acting like that at all" she laughed to herself, she could see his jealous gaze.

"Why don't you go complain to your little girlfriend"

"I don't have a girlfriend" he gritted him teeth.

"Uh huh" she said examining her nails bored.

"She just kept bugging me and I finally said yes, but its not official"

"Yeah sure and she put a gun to your head to make you say yes" she said sarcastically.

"No, but…" he could find no more words instead he said "My life if none your business" he said and immediately regretted it after seeing her expression.

"I know that Draco that why I'm not asking you for explanations, since you have your so important life, leave mine alone because its also none of your business" she retorted.

"Yes it is" he said immediately without thinking. She looked at him unbelievingly.

"Excuse me? Your life is none of my business, and mine is yours?"

"That's not what I meant Mione"

"No, that exactly what you meant, you Draco Malfoy don't own me so don't act like you do, don't confuse things, just because I feel affection for you doesn't mean I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she said the last part without thinking. Draco was expecting something like this to happen, but it still hit him hard, he was right after all, he didn't blow anything up, she didn't return his feelings.

"Don't worry Granger, I know" he said coldly. He brushed past her and exited the room. She sank to the nearest couch.

"I shouldn't have said that, even if….." she words died away, she had nothing else to say. She got up, picked up he bag and went looking for Draco, instead she found Jason.

"Woah Hermione you look great"

"Yeah thanks" she said distractedly.

"What's up with the little make over, is it because of me?" he said cockily.

"Yeah sure whatever you say" he looked happy for a second until he realized she wasn't even paying attention to him. She looked awfully sad.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked softly, she finally looked at him.

"I had a fight with Draco a couple minutes ago, I told him something horrible"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't love him" Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"But why is that so bad?"

"we've been through a lot together, we helped each other, he was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, he helped me so much in finding my dad's cure, he defended me and was always on my side, he was sweet, caring, and always paid attention to me, to my every word, he still does" he listened to her praising him and he realized what she really felt for him.

"You love him don't you"

"Of course I do he's my friend" she said not looking in his eyes.

"No I mean you're in love with him"

"What. No I , no" she tried but he shook his head and he gave her a look that told her everything. She finally broke down.

"I do, I love him soo much and he doesn't notice, everyone seems to notice how much I love him but he never does, he is either too dumb to notice, witch is very unlikely, or he pretends he doesn't…" she finished the last part in a quiet whisper.

"Forget him Hermione he doesn't deserve you" she opened his mouth to protest but he put his hand up to silence her.

"Look give me a chance, a chance to make you forget him, and if in the end it turns out he loves you and you two are meant for each other, I'll get out of the way, but please let me try"

She looked at him still in tears.

"I was going to wait a while to ask you this, but what you just told me changes everything, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. She looked at him sadly.

"But what if I never forget him?"

"Don't worry about that, I promise ill try hard" he said.

"But I don't want to hurt you and play with your feelings"

"Look if it doesn't work out and I get heart broken, it will be all my fault because I knew what I was getting into, what do u say?"

"I dont want to play with you heart"

"If I get heart broken it will be all my fault, because i knew what i was getting into and still did, so what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll think about it and give you an answer tomorrow at our date"

"Okay, I promise you wont regret it" he said with a big grin. "I'll see you in class, I have to catch up with my friends, will you be okay alone, or do you want me to stay"

"Nah go ahead I got a lot of thinking to do" she smiled.

"Good" he kissed her on the cheek and left. As soon as he was out of earshot, she let out a sob. She still had a little bit of hope, maybe Draco would tell her how he felt and it would all be perfect.

"Fat chance" she whispered. She continued walking down to the dungeons very slowly. As she was about to turn the corner she heard the voice of Melissa.

"And he totally asked her out" Hermione rolled her eyes, she said that as if she was telling the other person the biggest gossip on earth.

"I bet she said no right away" the voice of Draco said.

"Nope, Hermione said she was going to think about it, so there is a possibility that she is going to say yes" Melissa said excitedly.

"Oh" Draco said softly, Hermione's heart almost gave out went she heard that single word.

"Look babe don't be so bummed, I now you care about her, and you probably worried he'll hurt her, but seriously, its like you don't know her, she's a bloody prude, she'll totally say no to everything" Melissa laughed coldly. Hermione turned the corner coolly.

"Really? Who told you that?" Hermione said leaning against the wall. Melissa's jaw hit the floor just like Draco's had.

"You know Melissa its not nice to tell lies" Hermione smirked, not even looking at Draco, she acted as if he wasn't even there.

"They aren't lies" she tried.

"Sure sure, what ever makes you happy" Hermione said brightly still ignoring Draco.

"So that's why you had the little change of attitude, you wanted to hook up with Jason" Melissa smiled sweetly back.

"You better watch your mouth before you don't have one anymore" Hermione said moving off the wall. She was trying hard not to dive her fists into Melissa's foul mouth.

"Okay you two stop it already" Draco said.

"Besides" Hermione continued ignoring Draco "I think you're the desperate one"

"Me? What are you talking about, I have my man" Melissa wrapped her arms around Draco. "Right babe?"

"Right" he didn't know what made him say that, maybe it was the jealousy, or maybe it was because he was still pissed from his and Hermione's fight that morning. Melissa smirked and kissed Draco passionately on the lips. Hermione wanted to break in tears right there, but instead she held herself and started clapping as if she was happy.

"Bravo, I didn't know you two were together, but congrats, you two look so cute together" Hermione said sweetly.

"Thank you sweetie" Melissa said with equal sweetness in her voice.

"Well I must be getting to class, Buh Bye" she raised up her hand and brought each finger down one by one quickly, in a little good bye kind of way. She quickly made her way into the classroom around the next corner. Draco and his 'girlfriend' right behind her. She sat next to Ginny who was trying to get Harry's attention but this time he was shamelessly talking to Lavender about quiditch. Ginny looked like she was about to hex Harry into next century. I mean how could he ignore his own girlfriend to talk to another girl.

Hermione quickly came over.

"Hermione I'm loosing it, I'm really loosing it" Ginny said angrily.

"What's wrong now?" She didn't even need to ask.

"What's wrong!? He pretends like he doesn't hear me, he is really engrossed in that conversation, and look at her she looks like she's about to eat him with a spoon!"

Hermione looked over at Lavender, twirling her hair between her fingers and batting her eyelashes, she also sat cross legged leaning to the right were Harry was.

"Calm down Ginny maybe he really is just interested in the quiditch talk"

"She doesn't even play the freaking sport!"

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" Hermione said, her voice sad.

"Hermione you okay?"

"Yeah, what would you think otherwise?"

"Maybe because I know you like I know myself and I'm your best friend who you absolutely need to tell everything to" Hermione giggled a little and nodded.

"Lets go" Ginny grinned. Immediately she moaned and put her head in the desk, attracting the teacher's attention.

"Miss Weasley?"

"She doesn't feel well, can I get her to the hospital wing please?" Hermione says going along with it.

"Yeah sure" He said but hey were already half way out.

Draco stared after them, its was a lie, Ginny was fine one second and the next she looked like she was ready to die.

"_They probably went to have one of those girl talks"_ He thought to himself. Hermione looked like she was comforting Ginny, but then she started to look like she was the one who needed comforting. He felt bad for agreeing on going out with Melissa, when she said she already had her man, she was making sure he still was with her, not directly but she did, and he accepted, again not directly but he did. Now he had Melissa pinned on him while gossiping with her other friend. What did he get himself into?

………………

_Ginny_

………………

She could barely believe what Hermione was telling her, Hermione and Draco were made for each other it wasn't fair that they weren't together.

"So, now I fell like he has absolutely no feeling for me" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly before letting her go, it was time for their next class.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm sure thing will get better or we'll find a solution, even if I have to talk to Draco myself"

"No! you cant do that!" Hermione said partly horrified.

"Look, I wont if u don't want me to, but this cant go on, you cant be sad for the rest of your life"

"I'm not going to be sad for the rest of my life" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well just a little exaggeration but you know what I mean, this is the most important year so far and the last, we need to enjoy it, we need to live a little"

"Its not like we've been having it easy this past year, anyways" Hermione agreed.

"Well I have to run see you later" Ginny said waving.

"Bye see u later" Hermione said and went her way. The day went by very slowly, she kept worrying about herself and Harry and Hermione and Draco.

..

Right after dinner she went back to the common room to find Harry chatting happily with Lavender, again. She went up to her room trying to think of something to talk about to Harry, a distraction. She remember trying to decide over the little bow color she was going to use for her hogs made date tomorrow, it took her nearly two ours of looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear, she finally decided to wear a red tube top that had little cherries painted on it, black mini shorts, high heeled red sandals, she also added some accessories. She also decided to do her hair in a cute way and tie a little bow, but she could decide whether to have a black one or a red one. She picked the two of them up and went downstairs right to Lavender and Harry.

"Harry witch one would look better with my hair, the black one or the red one?" Harry looked up startled.

"What?"

"This one or this one" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well put them up on your hair to see" Lavender said, Ginny ignored her and continued to look at Harry.

"Put them up" Harry repeated. Ginny grumbled a little but put them both up.

"The red one, it totally matches with your hair" Lavender said.

"Oh really that's nice, what do you think Harry"

"Yeah the red one" she frowned a little but contained her self and smiled big.

"Okay thanks for helping me decide love" without waiting for an answer, she crushed her lips against Harry's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately, inside she was jumping for joy, she felt like bouncing off the walls, after she gave Harry the snog of his life, she broke it off and told him she was going to sleep, she left him looking a little confused and breathing very heavy. She finally saw Ron looking at Harry with a little glare and trying hard not to look at her, she let out a soft giggle and climbed upstairs to her dorm. That night she could barely sleep, she kept thinking about how wonderful her date with Harry would be and that mind blowing snog she gave him, the only reason she stopped was because he had his hands up her butt and she didn't like that, she didn't want to tell him that but she wasn't ready for anything more than that snog_._

…………………_.._

_HEY! SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A LONG TIME : ( I WAS BUSY, BUT I PROMISE THAT NOW I'M GOING TO TRY HARDER, PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I DON'T REALLY WANT GINNY TO END UP WITH HARRY BUT I DON'T KNOW, TELL ME WHAT U THINK. AGAIN..PRETTY PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW!!_

_KIARA_


	7. Forgiving

Hermione woke up, but stayed in bed after about 5 minutes she sprung up, today was her date with Jason and the day she had to answer his question, she hoped he understood her motives. She made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't a pretty sight, her eyes were red and puffy, she had spent most of the night crying into her pillow. She undressed slowly and got into the shower. She sighed deeply as she washed her long hair, today was going to be a long day.

When she finished scrubbing herself she stepped out of the shower putting a towel around her as soon as she did that Draco came in looking sleepy.

Draco looked at Hermione, she didn't look very well maybe she was sick, her eyes were slightly red and she had a very sad expression, he watched her in her towel, he had a urge to grab her right there, she just looked amazing in just that towel, he wanted to hug her and tell her things were going to be alright, but he didn't even know what was wrong.

She glanced at him as she picked up her clothes from the bathroom floor. She was making her way to her room when she heard him talk.

"Morning" he said softly. Hermione put her right hand on her door and whispered a good morning back to him, then she left.

Draco looked at her closed door hopeless, he was thinking about breaking it all off with his girlfriend. He didn't even want to be with her.

"no" he shook his head, if he broke up with her now, it would seem like he was playing around, she was big on gossip and would probably spread rumors about him or even worse Hermione, the girl wasn't stupid and she knew he cared about her a lot even more than her and she was jealous, better stay on her good side at least for a little while and being with her may help with keeping his mind off Hermione. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower.

…Hermione…

She leaned against the closed door, she didn't think Draco would ever talk to her after all that happened yesterday, he looked very sad to find out Jason had asked her out, but it probable was all in her head, because that's what she wanted him feel like, maybe she was just imagining things.

She searched through her closet, she didn't even bother picking her clothes the night before like she usually did.

She picked out some flats, skinny jeans, and a pretty pink t-shirt. She then dried her hair and left it like it was since it fell in nice curls. She put on some hoop earring and finished up with a touch of lip-gloss.

She put on a brave face to come out but inside she felt like crap, she wanted to throw herself on her bed and bury herself in the covers, but she had promised Jason she would go with him and she had an important question to answer.

She made her way down the stair and saw Draco also coming out of his room, he looked so nice in his forest green dress shirt and black jeans with black shoes. He gave her a smile and made his way to her.

"Hermione can we talk?" he asked, she nodded yes and led the way to the couch.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting, I should have acted this way because I'm your friend and because I care about you a lot and because…"

"I'm sorry too" she interrupted " for everything, Draco I hate that we fight and I love being close with you I don't want out friendship or fall apart" she said softly.

"Then it's a deal" he sat up walked over to her and pulled her up in a hug. Hermione hugged him tightly, she loved being in his arms and smelling his sweet perfume. He pulled back and gave her a big smile, she smiled back in return.

"so tell me about today" Draco asked once they had sat back down.

"well I'm going with Jason"

"I know" he said softly

"and you are going with your girlfriend" Hermione said

"yeah, but I have a better idea, why don't we ditch them and hang out, just the two of us like old times, we have to celebrate we are not fighting anymore"

"I cant Draco, Jason asked me something and I have to answer, and I promised I would go out with him today I cant just not go" she explained, although she wanted more than anything to agree with Draco.

"oh I understand" he smiled.

"Thanks"

"And can I ask what is the important question you have to answer" he asked carefully. Hermione hesitated before answering.

"He… Well he asked me out" Draco had a look of surprise.

"what are you going to answer him?" he knew he was getting in her business but he had to know.

"no"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him Draco, I don't like him in a romantic way, sure he's been a nice friend so far but I'm not ready for anything more than friendship"

"well I myself want to break with m girlfriend"

"You do?" Hermione said surprised "You two looked pretty happy"

"Well maybe she is happy, but I'm not, I don't feel that way about her, hell I don't even feel friendship, she's an easy girl, she practically tricked me into saying yes to her"

"Then why don't you just break things up with her?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt her, sure she's very shallow and I don't really want to be with her, but she does have feelings, and she would also spread horrible rumors about me"

"Yeah I understand, I would want that to happen to me"

"but I don't care if she goes around talking about me, and just me, I'm worried that she'll start spreading rumors about you, she doesn't like that we are friends or that we are close, she doesn't even like that I live with you even though its because of our head title and duty".

"Oh, she would do that, wouldn't she?"

"Yes"

"so you are not going to break up with her"

"I am but I'm going to wait a little more" he said and Hermione nodded understandingly.

"well I have to go meet Jason now, I'm happy that we got things sorted out and that we are talking again, its so wonderful" Hermione said giving him a good bye hug.

"Okay then good luck"

"Yeah you too, I think you are going to need it"

"yeah thanks" they made their way out to the great hall.

………Draco……….

He felt so happy he had made up with Hermione, and he had to admit even more happy that she wasn't going to go out with Jason. He made his way over to Blaise.

"Well some one looks happy today" Blaise grinned at him.

"Yeah, me and Hermione made up!" he answered happily.

"Yes but I know there is something else" Blaise said talking a bite out of him eggs. Draco tried to look innocent but Blaise just shook his head at him as in saying don't even try.

"Okay, you know that she's been hanging out with that Jason guy, well they aren't together!"

"Okay?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows at him and smirking "But she might"

"No she wont, she told she didn't feel that way about him, isn't that great?"

"Sure is, but Draco you are still with Melissa and you have yet to confess your undying love for her" Blaise teased.

"True, but its wont be like that for long, at least the Melissa part"

"So are you breaking up with her any time soon?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting a little more, I just hope and pray I can take it" Blaise laughed.

"Well I have to agree with you on that one, I would never even look he way"

"That was and isn't a problem for me, but unfortunately for me she looked my way instead and now I'm in this mess"

"you sound like you blame everything on her, the girl didn't actually point her want at your head to make you say yes, and you have to admit its also your fault"

"I know Blaise, I know I don't need to be reminded" Blaise rolled his eyes at him and shock his head.

"I think you should save yourself a headache and just break up, its less likely to hurt her a lot now since you two are just starting, then later"

"Yeah I agree but I'm just scared for Hermione really"

"well if you love her protect her"

"I do and I will" Blaise nodded and they continued eating.

….Hermione…

She looked across the hall to him and smiled, she was so happy that they had made up. Draco and Blaise seemed to be deep into their conversation. She looked up as Ginny arrived.

"You look great Ginny, you are so going to knock him dead"

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"Did Harry see you yet?"

"No, not yet but soon" she winked. "so how are things with Draco?"

"We made up, we are friends again"

"Oh girl I'm so happy for you I hate seeing you suffer, so did he tell you anything about that Melissa girl?"

"Well he is going out with her, but he doesn't want to"

"They why doesn't he just break up with her?" she asked confused.

"Because, you know her rep she will start blabbering stuff that its not true about Draco and even me"

"Oh okay then that makes sense, poor Draco I feel for him" Ginny said and Hermione burst out laughing and nodded in agreement.

"So did he ask you anything about Jason"

"Yeah and I told him I wasn't going to go out with him, because I don't feel that way about him, Draco sure looked happy"

"See Hermione? He does have feeling for you, you just keep denying it, you don't have to make him fall for you, he already did"

"maybe but I wont be sure until I hear those words come out of his mouth, I want him to tell me he loves me"

"Who has to tell you they love you?" someone said from behind and the girls jumped.

"Harry, don't do that!" Ginny scolded.

"yeah you nearly made me jump out of my skin"

"Sorry but back to the question, who?"

"Harry that is not your business, leave Hermione to tend to hers" Harry rolled his eyes at both but shut up anyways.

"You are looking mighty fine today love" Harry said smiling and Ginny beamed at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"Not at the table please" Ron said. Hermione hadn't even realized he was there.

"Okay fine" Ginny said disappointment in her voice.

"So you are ready for our date?" Harry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek, How Hermione longed to have what they had, they loved each other very much, and even though things had been rocky lately they still got past it.

She turned her attention back to Draco, he looked up at the same smile and sent her a sweet smile, she smiled back.

After she finished her breakfast she decided to go ahead and go wait for Jason outside, she didn't realize someone had gotten up to follow after her.

Once she made her way outside she sad on a bench and blew her breath out, it was fairly warm today. She felt someone sit next to her and she looked up.

"you followed me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you don't mind don't you, or do you prefer to wait alone?"

"No I love the company" she smiled. They talked to each other for a while until both fell in a comfortable silence. Hermione looked up to see Jason making her way to her.

"Ready to go Hermione?" he asked eyeing Draco carefully. Hermione smiled and nodded. Jason offered his arm and she took it. When they were almost at the carriages she looked back at Draco who was still in the same spot she had left him.

……………..

_**Sorry for the long wait, my computer was down for unknown reasons, but its back on and great, Please review! I'm not getting a lot of them so I don't know what you guys think of the story so far, but thanks to the others that did leave me reviews. **_

_**Kiara. **_

_**Ps. Sorry this chap is so short, in the next one, there will be a bit of Ginny's point of view and maybe Harry's ; )**_


	8. Hogsmade

Ginny was so happy, Harry was back to his normal self and was treating her great, although she hated to admit it she had been thinking about breaking up with him, this wasn't how they started. During the war Harry broke up with her because he didn't want her hurt, she would definitely be a target. She accepted and respected his decision, during that time she had wished so much that things between herself and Harry would go back to how it was before the war started, the war had already started before they even started dating, but things were calm.

After their graduation, everything became hectic, Harry and Ron had various missions to do, She wasn't that worried while Hermione was with them, she was very responsible, but once she left them to join Draco Malfoy, she became worried sick, she loved Harry, she even loved him at the age of 11, well it was more of a big crush, but she still cared for him in a romantic way. She was also worried for her brother, it was true he wasn't amazingly bright, after all Hermione had always been the brains.

She always felt helpless, sure she helped a lot in the war. Ginny helped in St. Mugos and other medical camping places. She had always wanted to be a healer, to be able to make a difference, save a life, and be looked up to, the war had been a perfect opportunity to begin her training, but even though she had a passion for the profession, she would have exchanged that any day, if she could have been with Harry and her Brother protecting them and making sure they were safe.

They got together after all was over but it wasn't easy, they tried to look happy and very much in love, which they were, but the war left so many scars, and its hard to feel happy and complete when you loose so much and in such a short time.

_Back to present_

She smiled at Harry as she took the hand he offered her, this is a big change and it practically happened over night, at least it seemed like that, but she was sure he had done a lot of thinking and had come to the conclusion that he loved her and wanted to be with her, she really believed they could go back to how they were before the war, maybe not completely, that would be impossible, but they would make it work.

He led her to the front of the castle and headed towards the carriages, she saw Hermione in the distance look back at Draco who just gazed back at her. It is so sad, hat two people who love each other weren't together, and on top of it all it is their own fault, because they are stubborn.

Harry helps her into the carriage, and get up besides her, he smiles at her and leans over to kiss her passionately. One hand sneak up under her shirt and the other moves slowly to the edge of her shorts. Ginny didn't mind if he touched a little, but she wasn't ready for the "next" level. She had gotten out of her comfort zone and was no longer shy around boys, but talking to them was different than actually being with them. She felt Harry's hand creep up higher up her shorts.

"Oh look we are here!" she announced as she quickly removed his hand. Harry looked out the window in disappointment but grinned at her and helped her get down.

She smiled and sighed with relief that things didn't get much farther, she wasn't ready, she loved Harry very much, and she wont give in only after a day of him actually pay attention, she wasn't that kind of girl.

"So where to?" she asked nervously, she was still shaken from the carriage ride.

"How about the three broomsticks?"

"Yeah perfect" she said quickly grabbing his hand and making her way over to the pub. (a little help..is it a pup or restaurant, or both? Lol).

_Hermione…_

"so you and Malfoy are friends again?"

"Yeah" she beamed at him. In truth he didn't look one bit happy about that.

"That's great" he smiled lightly.

"uh huh" she said back a little uncomfortable.

"So where to first?" she shrugged.

"Anywhere we can talk" she smiled.

"Hermione have you though about it, do u have an answer for me?" he blurted out.

"Um… yeah I do"

"and it is?" he asked scooting to the edge of the seat.

"Why don't we wait till we arrive to talk about that?"

"Fine" he said a little angry.

"Thanks"

After they arrive Jason led her to the three Broomsticks. When she arrived she saw Harry staring off and Ginny basically doing the same, she waved at them and Ginny waved back nervously, and told her by eye contact that they needed to talk. Hermione smiled and nodded., she would talk to her later, now it wasn't appropriate, she didn't think Jason would like that.

He pulled a chair out for her and ordered them butter beer, after they arrived he looked at her seriously.

"Hermione, I need to know, now" he added the last part after a second.

"Yeah I understand"

"So?"

"I..c-cant" she said looking down.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't feel that strong about you to make a decision now"

He just looked at her.

"I don't want to hurt you either"

"But if I get hurt it will be all my fault, it will be all on me"

"its not that simple"

"Of course it is"

"No, no its not, I'm not going to make you and myself unhappy, and even if you say its all on you, its not I would still feel bad about it"

"Its because of him, isn't it?"

"No, its not because of Draco, I already told you my reasons"

"But I want to make you happy"

"Then you will accept it the way it is, let get to know each other some more as friend, and then we'll see, is that okay?"

"yeah, okay I want you to be happy" he said after some time.

"Thanks, you are a true friend" she smiled.

_Harry…_

He led Ginny into the pub, and pulled her chair for her, she smiled at him and sat down.

"Butter beer?"

"Yes please" he ordered their butter beers. He took in all her appearance, she look absolutely beautiful and it looked like she put in a lot of effort. He noticed the bow on her head was black, when they had decided on red.

"So why the red?"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"They bow"

"Oh, well the shade of the red kind of clashed with my hair, black looks much better or do you still think the red one is better?"

"No you're right this one is better" he said, and it did look better than the red, the truth was that he only agreed with the red was because Lavender chose it. She had been flirting with him endlessly since the start of the school year, she never did it in public, but she started to a couple days ago. He had to admit to himself that he liked her, not love, just want, they hadn't done anything yet, he didn't want to cheat on Ginny because he loved her, but he was tired of waiting to her to be ready, he knew that was selfish of him, but for heaven's sake, he was a 17 year old male, who got nothing but kisses from his girlfriend, his hormones were raging.

The waiter brought their butter beers and they settled comfortable.

"I really like this Harry?'

"The butter beer?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No silly, I mean us being together and happy, enjoying each other's company, we haven't been like this for a long time" she smiled.

"True, I like this too" he answered truthfully, but he had to bite his tongue not to blurt out 'this not all I want though'

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too, Ginny" she smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. He felt guilty when he began to think about Lavender, she would take him without thinking about it first, maybe he should agree, in order to relieve tension. He shook his head, he didn't want to cheat on Ginny. Well maybe he would, but only on an extreme circumstance, he wanted to give them a chance first.

"What you thinking about?"

"About us" he lied, it would make her happy. She smiled contently at him and continued to sip her butter beer and left him to think.

Maybe it was harder for her to give into him because she was younger, only sixteen, or maybe she didn't want him at all. No that couldn't be it, she wouldn't tell him she loved him if she didn't mean it or if she didn't want him at all.

He was going to give them a chance, if it didn't work he was going to go to Lavender. He felt bad that he had just decided that, he wasn't like that before and he would have never done what he was thinking about now, he had changed a lot, but he wasn't the same guy, the same guy Ginny fell for.

_..Ginny.._

She looked at him, he seemed to have a little internal battle, he wondered if he really was thinking about them, or if he just lied about that, so she wouldn't get mad at him, so far things had been okay, but he was in his own little world, they weren't even talking, she was making an effort, she wanted to tell him to stop thinking so much and talk to her, they were after all on a date.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instead and kept looking out the window.

"_This isn't working" _she told herself sadly.

She didn't want their relationship to be this way, this wasn't like they were seating next to each other and enjoying the silence after a long talk, he was in his own little world where she wasn't in. He doesn't need to be daydreaming about her or them, if he has her right there in front of him to discuss things, and what they want. He told her he was thinking about them, but he wasn't really sharing what he was thinking about, for all she knew, he could be thinking of ways to break up with her.

She looked up at as Hermione entered the pub with Jason, she waved along with Harry, she gave Hermione a little look that told her she needed to talk, Hermione smiled and nodded.

Harry finally turned to her and smiled.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know maybe go shopping" she made a face but tried to hide it with a smile "you know the quidich shop" she added, he grinned at her.

"What are we waiting for then, lets go!" he stood up quickly grabbed her hand and dashed for the door. She felt good inside because she was spending sweet time with her boyfriend, she wasn't having a lot of fun but seeing Harry happy was enough for her.

"Having fun?" Harry asked without even looking at her.

"Yeah totally!" she smiled at him. They entered the shop, they both looked at the stuff, Harry was more excited than her but it was okay.

They were still looking around when all of a sudden Lavender popped out.

"Hi!" she said loudly attracting several eyes. Ginny was so tempted to roll her eyes at her.

"Hey Lav" Harry said.

"_Hey since when does her call her 'Lav'" _Ginny thought angrily.

"Lav?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah Harry calls me that" she smiled sickly sweet. Ginny smiled back sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked quickly, he could sense they weren't very happy.

"Oh well I was just passing by, when I remembered you told me you need a new pair of dragon gloves, and check this out!" she said holding up a pair of red dragon gloves.

"Oh cool" Harry said taking them and immediately putting them on.

"Well they are too small"

"Oh that's too bad, come on I'll show you where they are so you can try bigger ones" she said grinning and taking his arm leading him away quickly. Ginny just stood there awestruck. He ignored her, as soon as Lavender appears he zooms out, and she seems to be the only one with him. He could have asked her opinion or asked her to come along.

She sighed softly to herself tapping her foot as time passed and there was no sign of Harry, anywhere, she shook her head and made to turn around right into Blaise.

"Woah where are you going that fast" Blaise grinned at her.

"Out of here"

"But aren't you in a date with Potter"

"Was, I have to take a break so I don't blow up at him"

"I think you should" he laughed.

"What?"

"Well I was watching you guys and he didn't seem to be paying attention to you, it was all on Lavender and it should be on you instead"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do Blaise, I think he prefers her over me"

"No, of course not, the guys is just a little blind, you'll see things will get better"

"I don't know Blaise, I tried I really did"

" I know that" he said taking her in for a hug.

"I leave you for just a moment and you quickly go hugging him" she pulled away quickly and turned to an angry Harry.

"Look Potter.." Blaise tried, but Ginny interrupted him.

"A moment, excuse me but you went off with her ten minutes ago and I've been waiting and waiting for you to come back, then you get angry because I was talking to Blaise" she exploded.

"Talk, yeah sure you have to hug to be able to talk" Harry said angrily.

"Blaise if my friend whether you like it or not!"

"Oh how sweet"

"You know what Harry? Fuck off!" she said turning around and running away.

"Good job Potter" Blaise spit out and ran after Ginny, leaving a confused but very pissed Harry Potter.

…………..

_**Hey!! This is my new chap I hope you like it, some Ginny and Harry action and Blaise too. I don't think Ginny should end up with Harry because that is so old, they always end up together, so here a twisty. IT WAS MY B-DAY ON THRUSDAY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT LOLZ**_

_**KIARA**_

**Ps. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**


	9. Hogsmade 2

Blaise ran after her, he couldn't see her in the mass of people, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts, today the students were to return earlier because it was only the first hogsmade day in their school year. 

He looked frantically for a red hair. 

_Red hair… red hair… red hair.. _

He finally saw her making her way down a path to the woods that surrounded some of hogsmade. He ran after her. 

"Ginny wait up!" she heard him and turned around, her eyes red and full of tears. He ran to her and engulfed her in a big hug. He rocked her from side to side slightly and kissed the top of her head a couple times. 

"shhh Gin its going to be alright don't cry, please don't cry"

"I cant help it, I'm just so mad and so confused"

"I know, I understand" she pulled away and shook her head at him. 

"No Blaise no you don't, you don't know what its like to love someone and expect to end up with them forever, like in the movies, like a fairy tale happy ending, everyone expects it to be that way so you also expect it that way" she sobbed. 

"Ginny I know what its like to love someone"

"But its not the same Blaise"

"I know Ginny, but it still hurts" she looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. She grabbed his hand and made her way into the woods and sat down on a fallen log, he sat down after her. 

"Tell me what hurts" she said. 

"No" he said softly "you are the one that needs comforting" he laughed. 

"Its just that its comforting hearing someone else's problems or issues, I know it sounds really selfish and mean, but it feels good to have someone's back and them have yours too, you've done a lot for me" he blushed slightly. 

"I.. don't know"

"Aww come on" she said playfully giving him puppy eyes. 

"Okay… I like this girl, I hate to see her suffer, and its all her guy's fault, I love to hug her and tell her how important she is" he said looking at her. 

"I hate to see her cry, she doesn't deserve to be unhappy, I wish she would give me a chance, but I'm waiting, I don't want to make her more confused then she already is"

Ginny looked at him and at once she knew he was talking about her, he didn't need to tell her, he told her with his eyes and with the way he treats her. 

"Oh Blaise" she sighed leaning over to hug him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never.."

"No Ginny don't" he shook his head. 

"Okay and thanks for everything"

"Any time" they hugged once more and made their way to the carriages but since they were already gone they had to walk to the castle, but it was good, their walk helped clear their heads. He walked her to the Gryffindor portrait and then left. 

……..Ginny……

She was feeling pretty good after her talk to Blaise, she felt pretty special to be loved by him, she felt that when he hugged or simply touch her, something she no longer felt with Harry, she was relieved in a way because that would give her an excuse to end things with Harry and make things right, but at the same time scared her because she didn't know how things were going to go and deep down she still felt like holding on, so she still had strong feelings for him, it hadn't died all yet. 

Her mood when down as soon as she entered the portrait, but at least Harry was no where to be seen, she didn't want to deal with him right now. 

She went up to her dormitory and changed into more comfortable clothes and made her way out the common room. She was going to find Hermione and have a serious girl talk, it was awesome talking to Blaise but it wasn't the same as talking to a girl. 

……..Hermione……

She saw Harry and Ginny exit the pub, Harry practically dragging poor Ginny, she hoped she could have that talk with Ginny soon, she needed some talking too. 

"So what do you want to do next?" Jason asked uninterestedly. She raised her eyebrows slightly at him. 

"I don't know, how about we go for a walk?"

"I guess" he got up and paid the bill quickly. 

"Jason look I still feel like you are not completely okay with this so we should talk about it more and"

"No Hermione its fine, I think its plain wonderful, I love getting turned down" he said sarcastically. She gaped at him, _where did the sudden changed of attitude come from?. _

"Jason I already explained how I feel, I don't think we should rush things, things may turn out really bad" she said. 

"Hermione its not the point, the point is that I'm getting turned down because of a guy who doesn't even love you and has another girl!"

"What?!"

"Yes Hermione you have to get over him"

"Look Jason, I cant help what my heart feel and I cant help it either if I cant return your feelings" she tried to explain. 

"But you are not even trying, just one chance Hermione, just a little one"

"Well apparently I made the right decision, you don't get it Jason, so I think its better if we just went our separate ways and just forgot about the whole thing, if getting turned down by me stings so much and hurts your ego" she said coolly and turning around and heading for the carriages. 

"Hermione don't take it that way, that's not what I mean, I just want what its best for you"

"What is best for me is getting away from you!"

"No that's not the solution" he tried grabbing her arm. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. 

"Hermione!"

"Jason!" she mimicked. She is tired of guys acting immature and thinking they can rule the world or more nicely put women. 

She ran over to the back of and ally and watched him run past calling her name. 

"I take it, it didn't go so well, did it?" someone said from besides her, she gave a piercing scream and turned around, she turned beet red and immediately began to pound on the person's chest. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THAT EVER AGAIN, OR I'LL PERSONALLY YANK YOUR BALLS OFF" she screamed at him, he apparently was very shocked at her use of language and at the threat. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry I didn't mean it, it was meant as a small joke, didn't think you would take it that way" he actually looked scared. 

"Yeah well if I die of a heart attack you'll be the one to blame, oh and the threat still stands don't think I said it because I was in the moment" he subconsciously looked down at him pants. Hermione was trying really hard not to laugh. 

"Okay I promise, I will never do that again" he looked dead serious. "I really am sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" he looked at his feet, he looked surprised when she gave him a hug. 

"I know"

"So ma'lady would you accompany me to the carriages"

"It would be an honor" she grinned at him and let herself be lead away. 

……………………………

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO TEENY WEENY SHORT LOL, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY, BUT I PROMISE NEXT WILL BE LONGER LOLZ. Oh and just a hint, someone will have a horrible break-up. Oooooohhh lol**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! And also the reviewer who sent me the later happy birthday comment…thanks a mil**

**Kiara **

**Ps. If you have a problem with the use of language tell me, I don't use it often, but this is a mature story, so I think you know that, tell me anyways!**


	10. lying cheating bastard

Harry made his way to the common room and up his room, Ginny was nowhere to be seen, he felt a little guilty about what happened in hogsmade, but it also made him mad, I mean how was he supposed to make things work with her if she was going to be such a girl?.

He heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Ginny came in through the portrait. Harry stood up from the bed he was laying on.

"Harry we need to talk" she said.

"yes we do"

"look I'm sorry about running out on you, but you were so inconsiderate, you put the blame on me when it was your fault too, you cant run off with that girl and then when a boy tries to talk to me you go ballistic"

"But she was showing me the gloves"

"Yeah and I was just talking to Blaise"

"No, hugging"

"I was mad he was just trying to be a good friend and comfort me" Harry didn't really believe her but he didn't want to get into another fight with her, he would push that aside for now.

"Okay Gin I believe you, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk, will you forgive me?"

"Oh Harry" she grinned and threw her arms around him.

They fell back on the bed kissing, he was going to get as much action as possible tonight, maybe today was the day he would have Ginny Weasley.

He pushed his hands up her skirt slowly and noticed her tense up a little but then relax again, he went to biting her neck softly. He went unbuttoning her blouse quickly, once her did that he kissed her everywhere he could.

His hands slid backwards and unzipped her skirt, he pushed it down to her knees.

"Harry I.. don't"

"shhh" he whispered and continued. He was in the process of unhooking her bra when she pushed him away abruptly.

"Harry we've gone too far, I'm not ready for this, I'm sorry"

"Ginny we've been together for such a long time, don't you trust me? don't you know I love you?" he tried to sound really sincere.

"I do Harry but its just that I have lost some trust, just give me sometime and I promise we'll go all the way" she tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Well Ginny I'm tired of waiting"

"Its just that you and lavender, its got me confused"

"There is nothing going on between me and Lavender!" he yelled out.

"Okay just not now Harry"

"Fine then leave" he knew he was being mean but the bitch has left him hot and bothered, he didn't want to see her anymore.

"Harry please"

"I said leave" he said coldly. She shook her head a few tears escaping her eyes and ran out the room.

He passed a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked over to the nightstand beside his bed and picked up the short letter reading it again.

_Harry_

_Meet me in the empty classroom on the 4__th__ floor, be there at 11:00 pm. Cant wait…._

_Lav _

He had received the letter after he left hogsmade. He and Ron went to hand out near the lake at the school. The owl had swooped down and dropped the little peace of paper, as soon as it dropped it the owl left. He read the parchment and felt much better. Ron asked him from who it was and he made up that it was Ginny telling him they needed to talk later. Ron being so thick believed him and kept talking as if nothing happened. If only Ron knew, he would probable kill him.

He made up his mind that he was going to see Lavender, if he wasn't going to get any from him girlfriend then from someone else. He changed into some jeans and shirt. He glanced at the clock and saw that he still had 20 minutes to kill, but decided to head out anyways he would just take that long way and walk slow, besides this room was starting to suffocate him.

…………_Ginny…….._

She ran to her room crying, Harry's cold voice still ringing in her ears.

"god I bet he hates me after this" she whispered to herself. She couldn't help it she didn't want to be with Harry that way, at least not yet, not until she trusted him completely again. She was afraid that after she was with him he was just going to push her aside. She was afraid that after he had gotten what he wanted he was going to run to Lavender and forget about her.

She tried hard to ignore the weird feeling of disgust toward Harry as he touched her. She wanted to please him, maybe that would make him be more loyal and dedicated to her more.

She did feel bad that she didn't stop it as soon as it began because when she did she was already half naked and he sure wanted it bad. She didn't know what she was going to do, she felt stupid, I mean what girl doesn't want to be with the boy she loves and please him?.

She stood up and when over to her closet, he picked out the shortest skirt she had and the tightest blouse. She put on some high heels and shook her hair loose, she decided that she was going to please him.

She walked quietly over to his room and just opened the door without knocking. She put on a sexy smile and walked him but it faded as soon as she realized he wasn't there.

She began to panic. _"what if he ran to Lavender for comfort"_

She shock her head, the thought was ridiculous. He was most likely in the common room with the other boys, but just to make sure she pushed up his mattress and pulled out the marauders map from under the bed. (_**how original**_).

She opened the map and said the password. She first checked the common room but he wasn't there it was mostly empty anyways, only a few remained this late, including her brother.

She then scanned Hermione's common room, maybe he went to her but no. She decided to check for lavender around the Gryffindor dorm but she wasn't there, she was beginning to think they were together.

She scanned the fist floor all the way to the 4th and finally found Harry's dot, but he wasn't alone lavender's dot was just beside him.

She began to panic. Lavenders dot was practically on top of Harry's.

She wasn't going to make assumptions, she was going to find out what was going on, maybe there were just talking.

"_yeah right talking doesn't require you to be on top of the other person"_

She ran downstairs and out the portrait, she didn't even stop when she heard Ron calling her name. she took off her heels and ran up the many stairs to the 4th floor. She didn't stop until she was in the corridor where Harry was. She carefully made her way to the classroom door, took a deep breath and opened slowly.

She nearly fainted at the sight. They were both naked, lavender leaning against a desk and Harry leaning against her slobbering all over her boobs.

She could bear to see more, she was already crying, she slammed the door with all her might and took off running, where? she didn't know, just as far away from Harry and that sight as possible.

……………………**.**

**Hey again : D hope you like this better, I need more reviews I'm getting discouraged, so please review more, it doesn't take much I promise. Anyways I hope you like the change from Harry the boy who lived hero to Harry the lying jerk! I'm going to start doing more HG/DM now**

**Buh bye!**


	11. Kisses

After Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts after the hogs made incident, they walked all over the castle just talking and having a great time with each other. They kept playing around each other and running around. This was the most fun they had ever had together, maybe it was a little childish but is was fun, and they weren't doing anything wrong, they were behaving like friends and nothing more. They were rounding the corner when all of a sudden Melissa appeared along with her two 'best friends' Jodie and Amber, who were sisters.

"Draco!" she exclaimed dramatically totally ignoring Hermione and throwing her arms around Draco, she also smirked when she saw Hermione's face redden.

"Hi Melissa" he said trying to shake her off.

"Hey" her other two friends said smiling sweetly.

"Oh hey Hermione I didn't see you there" Melissa said appogetically.

"Oh yeah no problem" Hermione smiled, she knew it was all a lie, Melissa just didn't want to look bad in front of Draco.

"So what did you do today baby" Draco felt like he was about to puke.

"Uh um nothing much really, just hanging out with Hermione" he said turning to look at Hermione and noticing her discomfort.

"Oh I see then, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah lots of fun, Draco is so funny" Hermione answered this time.

"Yes I know" Melissa answered coolly.

"Well I think I'm going to go up to my room to finish some potions homework" Hermione said a little awkwardly

"yeah I think I should do that too, I haven't even started it yet" Draco added walking to Hermione.

"Draco I also have some homework to finish, why don't we do it together" Melissa grinned.

"Well what homework do you need to finish?" Draco asked, this time Melissa didn't have an answer.

"Uh History?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah well I need to finish up potions, so see you later" Draco smirked triumphally.

"But I need to finish that one too" she said realizing the mistake of saying history earlier.

"Maybe some other time, I'm going to head up with Hermione"

"Draco, you are my boyfriend and we haven't been spending much time together"

"Yeah I know Melissa but"

"No buts, you are coming with me" she said in her bossy voice and dragged him away. Draco look helplessly back at Hermione.

"See you later Draco, maybe we can finish out potion together later on" Hermione called out, which made Melissa drag Draco away even harder, making him wince, Jodie and Amber following closely.

Hermione turned the opposite way and left.

After about two corridors Draco had had it, he forcefully pulled his arm away from Melissa's death grip.

"What's wrong baby?"

"first of all don't call me baby and second don't drag me like that, I'm not a rag doll, all you had to do was ask me nicely to come with you"

"Look Draco I'm sorry but what was I supposed to do? You was about to leave with Granger"

"Well I could have come with you without being dragged away"

"Yeah right don't you think I saw the look you were giving Granger? I'm sure you would have preferred going with Granger"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU! Know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so don't play innocent" Jodie and Amber just look at each other, as if wanting to just turn around and leave, they sure didn't want to hear a fight from them, they were both very stubborn, but they decided to stick.

"You are crazy woman I'm leaving" he said turning away.

"No Draco wait! I don't want to have a fight with you"

"Yeah well it's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Please baby" he rolled his eyes at her, her specifically told her not to call him that, he didn't mind being called baby by perhaps by Hermione but not her, never her, she didn't mean much to him, just a slut, well that was a little harsh of him to think, but still.

"Fine if you promise not to drag me like that again or call me baby"

"Yeah sure, anything" she responded hugging him tightly. He sighed, this was going to take for ever.

_**Hermione……..**_

Hermione made her way to her common room. God that girl could be so infuriating! She had to try so hard to restrain herself and not hit her, and what was up with that girl and dragging poor Draco away, and why did he even let her do that?

She wished she could act like Melissa, she could talk, hug, and kiss Draco that openly. She longed to call him her boyfriend and even as embarrassing as it sounds baby. She would never call a boy baby, for her that was too embarrassing but to Draco, she would.

"_I cant just leave things as they are, I mean I want Draco and he is clearly miserable with that girl"_

She decided not to stand there looking stupid and do more. She first had to get Draco to like her, which she didn't really consider a problem, I mean she now noticed how special he looked at her, maybe she was mistaking it and it meant something else but she was going to try.

She headed up to her room and changed into a tight black tank top that hanged a little low, some really short pink pajama shorts and her slippers. She headed downstairs to try to get some homework done, she was going to do all the other homework first and leave potions for last.

After about 1 hour Draco entered the room looking really annoyed. She giggled loudly and Draco looked at her giving her a weak smile.

"How did it go?"

"Horrible, I really have to end things with her soon"

"Yeah you really should" she smiled and stood up to head to one of the bookselves, making sure to swing her hips softly.

She heard Draco gasp softly behind her and smirked, she could feel his eyes wander all over her body, she was sure he liked her little number. She pretended to accidentally drop a book and bent down to get it.

"Hey Draco you want to do that potion homework now?" she turned to him and was a little surprised at the eyes he was giving her.

"Yeah" he said his voice a little strained.

"_Oh no, I wanted him to like me not lust for me, well maybe a little, I think I took it to far, but what was I going to achieve dressing like this? Was I going to make him fall in love with me?"_

She sat in the couch next to him and picked up the potion book.

"Hermione" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him, she barely had time to look at him when she felt his lips on her. He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. After she got rid of the shock she began to kiss him back, she was now laying on the couch with him on top of her, his hands rubbing her sides and her hair.

When they could no longer breathe, Draco broke the kiss.

"Oh my god Hermione, I'm so sorry" he whispered getting off her.

"Why?"

"Well I kind of kissed you against you will"

"I was kind of kissing you back too" she grinned at him "Draco I really like you, as in more than just friends and I've felt like this for a long time, I'm sorry I can clearly see you don't feel the same way as me, I'm sorry" she said getting up.

"Hermione I feel the same way about you"

"You do?"

"Yes that's why I kissed you"

"No Draco it was all lust, you saw me dress like this and you just did what any guy would do"

"Well yes I kind of kissed you because of this but also because I've always wanted to, I've liked you for a very long time"

She looked at him as if trying to figure him out. He walked over to her and kissed her softly, it only took that to convince her.

"I want to be with you Draco"

"I want to be with you too, that's why I'm breaking up with Melissa"

"Great then, you don't know how happy this makes me feel"

"Of course I do, I feel the same way" he said leaning to capture her lips once again.

…_.Ginny…._

She ran as fast and far as she could, she didn't know what to do. She felt like screaming so loud, but at the same time she felt like dropping to the ground and cry herself until she could no more. She reached the grounds in record time, she could have sworn that was the fastest she had ever run.

For a moment she thought it was stupid to run away. _'Harry was the one who had to run away'. _she thought angrily.

She looked at the lake, so inviting, she wanted to take a big dive and not come back up until she couldn't breathe or maybe not come back at all.

Who would have know Harry would turn into such a jerk and a poor excuse of a man.

She felt like talking to Blaise he was so comforting and always said the right things, she could understand how someone could seem so perfect, he kind of saw him as flawless. She wished she was in love with Blaise instead of Harry, she was sure he wouldn't have done this to her. She had been having doubts about loving Harry, but this proved she did, it wouldn't hurt as much if she didn't.

Her feelings for him were dying quickly now, after what she saw, she didn't think she could ever look at him in the eye, but she wanted to, she wanted to scream a him how much of an ass hole he really was.

She went back to the castle and curiously headed towards the dungeon, she knew Blaise probably was sleeping, it was close to midnight anyways.

Once she made she just stood looking blankly at the portrait.

"Well don't you just stand there and look at me stupid, you cant come in" the night said angrily. She scolded at him and continued to stare. It was starting to get stupid but somehow it was comfort. All of a sudden the portrait opened and a girl came out.

"Ginny Weasley?" she asked. It was Sarah Morgan, one of the girls that were actually nice.

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean to be here, I'm leaving now" she turned to leave.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its nothing"

"Look maybe were aren't that close to talk about it, but you clearly need a friend, plus I'm sure you are here for a reason, not just because you like sulking outside of the slythering common room"

"Okay fine, I've been through a lot tonight and I was just hoping that maybe I could see a friend"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry to hear that, tell me who you want to see and I'll get them for you"

"Blaise Zabini" she said softly.

"Okay then, I'll get him and feel better" she said turning back to the portrait.

"Thanks" Ginny called out before the door closed behind Sarah. In about 1 minute Blaise came tumbling out. He looked so cute with his wrinkled clothes and messy bed hair.

"Ginny!" he said giving her a big hug.

"Oh Blaise, you have no idea of what happened to me" she sobbed.

"What did Potter do to you?" he asked angrily.

"How do you know it was Harry?"

"Ginny you know how he has been treating you, I would doubt I was him"

"He cheated on me Blaise"

"He what?!"

"It was horrible"

"How could he do that to you? I mean I knew he was messed up but not this much"

"I don't know how he could do that to me Blaise"

"Only some as stupid as him" she continued to sob on his shoulder for a couple more minutes, she just needed the comfort of a friend, someone who she knew cared a lot about her.

"Thanks so much for being here for me Blaise I really appreciate it, I wanted to see you so much" she said Blushing. He smiled and kissed her blushing cheeks.

"Anytime" he smiled.

"Well I guess I should be leaving now, its late"

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"I don't want to impose" she said shyly although she did want to, she didn't want to be alone.

"Never, you can stay with me, you have been through a lot I think you should stay here and get some needed peace"

"Thanks Blaise I think I'll stay, I wont be able to sleep much knowing he so close"

"Come one then" he grabbed her hand and they made their way into the slythering dorms.

………………………………_**...**_

_**So how did you like this so far? Harry is such a jerk! Lol. I put in some HG/DM action, I didn't want to make it a GW/BZ thing only. PLEASE REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT OF MY TIME.**_

_**Yet I got more reviews so I'm very happy :D **_

_**Thanks a mil to the following people who were so nice and took the time to leave a review for chapter ten, that's more encouragement! **_

_**Okikuchan**_

_**JenJen05**_

_**Nathy7**__**- I'm am trying to improve my writing skills that's why I do it : )**_

_**Marauders rox**_

_**Also thanks to the people that added me to story alert and or favorite story..**_


	12. The Morning after

Ginny snuggled closer to the comfy, sweet smelling pillow, the pillow snuggled right back. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly, looking around. Her eyes feel on Blaise who looked up at her startled. She smiled at his sleepy face.

"Morning Blaise" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Gin" he said yawning "What time is it?"

She leaned over and looked at the clock on his night table.

"Nine ten, but its Sunday, we aren't late for anything"

"Good then, how are you feeling?"

"Well I had a nice sleep thanks to you, but other than that I don't feel great" she sighed. He sat up too and hugged her tight.

"Come on cheer up he isn't worth it". She nodded but let the tears flow down her face and down to his shoulders.

"Shhh its okay to cry" she just hugged him tighter and kept crying. After twenty minutes of this she finally let him go. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"I feel better now, except for the new head ache" she said rolling her eyes at herself.

"Do you need anything?"

"A shower" she laughed looking down at herself. He laughed too and looked at was she was wearing for the first time and stopped laughing and his eyes widened at her little outfit. She felt conscious and blushed.

"I think I need to get back now Blaise"

"You sure?" she nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, people will get suspicious, I just need to get out of here without being noticed"

"Okay then" he said grabbing his cloak, and offering it to her. She put it on quickly. He put on some clothes and escorted her out of the common room, not many people were there because it was Sunday, and they all looked to busy to pay attention. She gave him back his cape and ran back to the Gryffindor dorms.

She felt her heart grow heavier with each step, she was praying Harry wasn't there in the common room, she didn't want to face him yet, she was afraid to break down right in front of him. She needed to calm down first and make a plan.

She told the fat lady the password and entered the common room. A few people turned to look at her but went back to their business. She had changed her clothes to see Harry lat night so this weren't the clothes she went to hogsmade in, if they were, people will surely get suspicious and think she didn't sleep in her room. Fortunately Harry was no where in sight so she hurried back up to the girl's dormitories.

She took an extra long shower. She felt like crap but she was going to put up a happy face until she decided what to do. She didn't want to just break up with Harry and let him off the hook that easy. She put on a green t-shirt and long jeans. Pulled her hair up in a bun and added a bit of make up to herself.

She walked down the stairs to the common room. She wasn't going to do anything about Harry but she was going to talk to Hermione about things.

As soon as she got down the stairs she heard Harry laughing, it took all her will to put on a happy face and not break down crying.

"Oi Ginny come here" Ron called. "_curse him" _she thought for a moment and made her way over to him. Harry smiled his biggest smile and stood up giving her big bear hug and a kiss on her hair. She felt absolutely repulsed by him, if she felt bad about being with him before, imagine now.

"How are you this fine morning, m'lady?"

"Awesome" she smiled her fake smile and turned to Ron.

"What is it you wanted Ronald?"

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. She rarely called him Ronald, only when she was mad or not happy, but she was in no mood and hated putting it on him. She smiled apologetically and shook her head, it wasn't his fault.

"No its just I'm in a hurry"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To Hermione" she responded coolly without looking at him.

"Oh don't let me hold you then go ahead" Ron smiled.

"Okay then see you later" she turned and hurried out the portrait. Leaving a slightly confused Ron and a panicky Harry staring after her.

__________________________________________

**Hermione**

She felt so Happy, she finally told the truth and Draco felt the same. She had to admit it wasn't the complete truth, she told him she liked him a lot but it was more than that, she was in love with him, but she didn't feel ready to say it yet.

She dressed for the day in a pretty knee length yellow summer dress that showed her figure nicely, summer was basically over but it was still pretty warm outside, she just hoped it would stay like this for a while longer.

It was pretty late for her wake up time. It was around nine. She went down stairs to the kitchen she and Draco shared. Draco was already there watching TV.

"Morning" she called out going over to kiss him on the cheek. She couldn't kiss him on the lips again as much as she wanted to, he was still with that 'witch' Melissa.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her grinning.

"Wonderful" she smiled. "and you?"

"Pretty wonderful too" he laughed.

"I think breakfast is right about now, do you want me to make something quick for us or do you want to go down to the great hall?"

"I don't want to leave"

"Okay then I'm going to make something" she said disappearing through the kitchen door. She toasted some bread, grabbed the butter, two bowls, milk and cereal. Grabbed two glasses and a cartoon of orange juice.

She arranged it all on the table and called Draco in.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed smiling and sitting opposite of her and digging in, she laughed and dug in too. After they were done, Draco helped her wash the dishes and clean up.

They heard a nock and looked at each other.

"I'll get it" she volunteered and went to open the portrait. When she opened it she found a very pretty dressed but sad Ginny.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Ginny. The girl almost immediately started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked soothingly rubbing Ginny's back. Draco came out with a bewildered expression. Hermione shook her head, not knowing what was going on herself. Draco pointed to the door and headed out the portrait. Hermione led herself and Ginny to the couch.

"Was that Draco?" Ginny asked between sobs. Her face was red and she looked like she was blushing but you couldn't really tell since she was crying.

"yeah but don't worry about it, now tell me what's wrong"

"Its Harry" Hermione's eyes hardened but waited for Ginny to continue, not wanting to make assumptions.

"He cheated on me with Lavender" Ginny cried out.

"What?!" Hermione almost screamed herself. Ginny nodded.

"Yesterday after out date, at night, we went up to his dorm, he started touching me but I didn't want him to. I told him I wasn't ready and he pushed me away and basically kicked me out. I felt bad and decided to go back to him and go all the way even if I didn't want it. I didn't find him so I panicked. I checked the marauders map and I couldn't find him in our common room or yours" she breathed out a little then continued.

"I saw his dot in one of the abandoned classrooms but he wasn't alone, Lavender was there too, almost on top of him, so I went to investigate and I found them, it was disgusting" Hermione looked awestruck.

"_I would never imagine Harry was like this, the big hero, the good boy"_

"What did you do sweetie?" she asked.

"I slammed the door and ran outside at first but then to the Slythering common room, I wanted to see Blaise"

Hermione nodded understandingly. _"that is probably who Draco went to get" _she thought.

"I spent the night with him, I don't mean like sex, no, I mean just as friends, he was my comfort"

"You went to Blaise and stayed with him for the night?"

"Yah, do you think that's bad? That I cheated on Harry to because I did?"

"No Gin, Harry is the cheater, you just wanted comfort and like any person would, you went to you friend"

"That Harry hates, I also found comfort in that, I know it sounds bad but…" she drifted off.

"Its okay Ginny, you didn't go over for other methods of comfort other than company"

"Yeah and Harry acts like everything is normal"

"I don't know it really but I don't think Harry went all the way with her, you slammed that door pretty hard and they probably freaked out unless they didn't care"

"Yeah you probably are right, but he still cheated on me, whether he had sex with her or not, and I'm not for forgiving him, at least not for a long, long time"

"You are right and I understand your decision, I don't think Harry wanted you suspect, incase the 'person' that saw him and Lavender talked, he wants to be able to deny it" Hermione said making air quotes for extra emphasis on person.

"I can only hope I can get through this"

"You will Ginny don't worry. Gin…do you still love him?"

"To tell you the truth I know that deep down…very deep down I still feel affection for him but I don't think I feel that strong love anymore, if he loved me enough he could have waited and he would have had what he wanted last night" Ginny said bitterly.

"We'll get through this Ginny and you know that I'm always here for you, doesn't matter if its four in the morning" Hermione said seriously. Ginny laughed and hugged her best friend in the whole wide world.

_______________________

**No one P.O.V.**

Draco hurried to find Blaise. He knew Ginny cared a lot about Blaise and Blaise was in love with her. He didn't doubt Hermione would calm the red head down but Blaise would strangle him if Draco would tell him the love of his life was suffering and he wasn't there to make it better.

He quickly made his way to the Slythering common room, praying he would find Melissa there, she was also a Slythering** (n/a am I spelling this right? If not tell me plz lol). **He finally made it and told the portrait the password and entered the room. He found Blaise apparently doing homework.

"Blaise!" Draco said.

"Draco?"

"Yeah I have to talk to you now"

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked worried.

"Its about Ginny, come with me" Blaise immediately sprung up and followed Draco out the door.

Melissa Melees heard the whole exchange between the two guys. They tried to talk quietly but it wasn't that hard for her to hear, plus she was pretty close. She felt a little infuriated that her boyfriend didn't notice her or pay enough attention to look around for her. She knew deep down, that he didn't want to be with her but she was going to find a way to hold on to him. He was rich and powerful and sexy as hell. This was good, her family had a nice status but that was it, she wanted power and she was willing to do anything to get it.

She looked over to her two cronies Jodie and Amber, the twin sisters. They went wherever she went. Kept her secrets and helped her. She felt indifferent towards them, she didn't really care but she was slightly thankful.

She signaled for them to get up and follow her, she was going to hear some gossip. She smirked and ran out the portrait with twins in tow, trying to catch up with Draco.

She slowed down when she heard them talking quietly.

"Yeah and that is what happened" Blaise said. He explained everything to Draco.

"Oh wow Potter cheating on poor Ginny, I don't want to be mean but now is your chance man"

"Yeah but I don't want to be selfish so I'll wait a while"

"yah you're right"

"Well it also looks like you have your own story to tell"

"Yeah, I kissed Hermione last night, it was the greatest thing ever" Blaise smiled at his friend happiness and Melissa had to bite down her tongue and cover her mouth in order not to let out her angry hiss and get discovered.

"I told her how much I liked her. She looked great in that little outfit of hers, it was innocent but it screamed sexy" Blaise laughed.

"She likes me too and I told her I was going to break up with Melissa to be with her"

"well it's the best thing you can do, you cant be a two timer"

"Well I wasn't planning to either" Draco laughed "She is supposed to go see her cousins today that are going to France or something, so I cant break up with her today, but I will as soon as I see her again"

"Good then, lets go see what out girls are doing then"

_________

**Melissa **

"Yeah lets" Draco said and took off running with Blaise toward his common room. After they were out of earshot Melissa let out an angry growl.

"No this cannot be happening to me!"

"Well maybe is for the best he doesn't love you" Amber carefully said and immediately regretted it once she saw Melissa's loathing glare.

"of course not, its horrible! But he wont get away from me that easily"

"What are you going to do?" Jodie asked.

"I don't know yet but I good at coming up with plans"

"Yeah you are" Amber added trying to get back on her good side.

"Since you two are coming with me today, you are going to help me with my plan, understand?" it was more of a command the twins nodded furiously.

Melissa made to go back to the common room. She was going to have Draco Malfoy if it was the last thing she did, she will not stop at anything. She was going to crush Hermione Granger if she had to and maybe even if she didn't have to. A plan was already forming in her head. She smiled her cruel evil smile.

……………………………….....

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!…now Thanks for all the people that reviewed last chapter! Things are getting good so I'm going to keep writing. Please keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing, I need encouragement.**

**Kiara ; )**


	13. Pool fun and Plotting

Draco and Blaise ran back to the head dorms, where they found Ginny and Hermione laughing. Draco was surprised they were laughing since, Ginny looked so bad when she came.

"Hello ladies" Blaise greeted and Ginny jumped up to give him a hug. Draco went to sit by Hermione.

"Sorry about what happened with Potter Gin" Draco said. Ginny's eyes saddened for a second.

"Its okay Draco, don't worry about it" She smiled at him.

"I think we should do something fun today" Hermione added quietly.

"Great idea" Draco added.

"But what can we do?" Blaise asked thoughtfully.

"Hermione, don't you and Draco have a pool in your bathroom?"

"Well yes actually, I never really paid attention to it" Hermione laughed.

"Are you kidding me girl?" Ginny asked surprised.

"True" Hermione said nodding.

"POOL PARTY!" Ginny screamed. They all laughed and scrambled up the stairs to put the bathing suits on.

The girls went to the bath room and through a door that was in the bathroom. They set up beach chairs. Put in a long table and brought a lot of food from the kitchen and conjured up some too. They tried their best to decorate it Hawaiian style, they even added the sand, it was Ginny's idea, she said she read it once while flipping through a magazine. Once it was done they headed to Hermione's bedrooms to change.

Hermione had a few new bathing suits she bought over the summer and also bought for Ginny as a gift but forgot all about it, with all the stress and the stuff that had been going on.

Hermione picked a yellow and pink bikini. It had a pink rose on her left breast. It was pretty small and revealing, she had doubts about wearing it.

"I don't know Ginny, don't you think this is too much?"

"No it totally fine he is going to drop dead"

"That does it forget it" she giggled. Ginny put on a sad face and sniffed like she was about to cry.

"You are supposed to cheer me up, you are making me sad" she said in a sad voice, she even made her voice crack a little.

"I don't buy you act but okay I'll wear it" Hermione sighed.

"Yay! My turn then, thank god you brought me a suit because I didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor dorms to get mine"

"Don't worry about it, I saw it on display one day at the mall and immediately thought of you"

Ginny picked up a dark green suit. It consisted of really short boy short bottoms and a top similar to Hermione's.

"Ta-da" Ginny said spinning in front of the mirror. Hermione laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

"I've been thinking Hermione and I think I should give Blaise a chance, I mean, not right now, I want to take it slow"

"So there is no chance for Harry?" Ginny scolded.

"No, I'm actually planning revenge, not something extreme because I don't want to over do it, but I want to prank him and make him embarrassed"

"And you have every right to do it, now come on, the boys are probable waiting"

They made their way into the bathroom and to the pool. Draco and Blaise were already playing around. They stopped short when they saw the girls.

Blaise felt a need to drool at the sight of Ginny and Draco was just speechless, making Hermione uncomfortable.

"You girls did a great job decorating" Blaise interrupted the silence that barely lasted three seconds but was enough for everyone to notice.

"Thanks" they replied. It was their turn to check out the boys, Blaise was wearing dark blue trunks and Draco black ones.

They put some music on and started dancing and playing around. Draco up behind Hermione.

"I love how this looks on you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love how those trunks look on you" she said in a flirty voice blushing and turning around to face him. He leaned in to kiss her, she was caught by surprise, she tried to find the courage to stop him, she made a promise to herself about kissing. Draco broke away to catch his breath.

"No more Draco" she whispered softly.

"Why?" he asked confused

"You are still with Melissa, even if you don't like her and you are going to break up with her"

"Yeah you are right I just could resist" this time he gave her a tight hug.

"Hey lovebirds let go in the pool" Ginny called out before being pushed in by Blaise and him laughing his head off. Hermione felt Ginny needed a little revenge so she ran up to Blaise and did her best to push him in and he fell.

"Woo thanks Mione, I owe you one" Ginny called out grinning. Hermione was about to do a mock bow, but Draco lifted her in the air and threw her in and then jumped in himself.

"Aw now who is going to take my revenge?" she asked out loud.

"I will Ginny called giggling" She went into the water tried to pull Draco in, after much difficulty he finally sunk down and that was only because his feet gave away.

"Ginny girl friend, you no longer owe me one" Hermione called out laughing and going in after Draco.

The girls climbed up to the boys shoulders and started to push each other trying to knock the other out. Ginny gave Hermione a hard push and sent her backwards into the water. Draco then pushed Ginny off Blaise.

"Hey no fair" yelled Blaise and started to mock fight Draco, the girls did the same.

They spent around two ours just having fun and playing around.

"I think we should get out already, I look like a prune" Hermione giggled.

"Me too!" Ginny said holding up her hands and giggling also.

They all go out and went to eat, they were really hungry. After they ate most of the food they sat down to talk.

"Wow its been so much fun" Draco said yawing.

"I'm beat" Hermione added yawing too.

"I think we should leave already Ginny, before there two fall asleep and we have to drag them to bed" Blaise laughed.

"Hey…hey no dragging" Draco said in a serious tone but started laughing too.

"Besides we have classes tomorrow" Ginny added disappointed.

"Ugh" Hermione added leaning against Draco. They all looked at her surprised.

"But you love school" Draco gasped.

"Right now, not so much" Hermione said sleepily. They all stood up, Ginny went back to Hermione's room to change.

After saying goodbye, Ginny and Blaise left. Hermione and Draco went to sit on the bench full of pillows that was in front of the window **(N/A I sort of forgot what it was called..oops)**. They looked up at the beautiful stars, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, they would soon be together and everything would be okay.

"Beautiful night" Draco whispered breaking the silence. She didn't know how to explain it, it felt calming and soft to her heart.

"Yeah" she simply whispered back. He nodded as if acknowledging she talked.

"Its late and we have classes tomorrow, good night and sweet dreams" he kissed her forehead softly and stood up to leave.

"Night to you too, sweet dreams" also standing up and heading towards her bedroom. That was once of the most peaceful nights she ever had. Partly because she was exhausted and the bed was comfort but mostly because of how things were working out.

_______________________________________

**Melissa **

She walked up to the house confidently. Her two 'best friends' hurrying to catch up with her. How she loved having them. They were so easy to manipulate. She remembered how she stole their place and maybe even their pride. She laughed on the inside remembering fifth year. She had never been popular before that year. Amber and Jodie Clearwater were popular and beautiful. They still are but people don't pay much attention to them anymore.

She was jealous and wanted to be popular, to be wanted, and to be admired. She tried different ways to get attention from boys, but nothing really worked. She finally figured out that instead of trying to be with a popular boy, she could be friends with popular girls, that would be much easier.

She never wanted to be a genuine friend, she obviously had other purposes but she pretended she genuinely wanted to be their friend and that she admired them. They were good girls and it was hard to break through the strong bond both of the sisters had. They were still close but she came in between them, she wanted to be more important, that if she got in a fight with one of the twins, the other would back her up instead of siding together and backing each other up.

They both had black hair and light blue eyes, they were beauties, but no one seemed to notice anymore, not since she came into the picture. She slowly gained their trust and also their friends, she also set them apart, she didn't want them to get in her way. She has been raised to believe that she was on top, that she had to work hard to get what she wanted and stop at nothing, of course this would be a wonderful thing, but her parents were ambitious, sure they were wealthy, but according to them not enough, they were rich but did not compared to other pureblood families like the Malfoys.

Her parents always told her that she came first and to think of herself and them only. Amber and Jodie were richer than her, they had a lot of money but they had good hearts, they just became too involved with Melissa.

She rang the bell and her butler opened the door.

"Welcome home Ms. Melees" he said bowing shortly and taking her coat.

"Jenkins" she acknowledged him "Where are my parents?" she asked courtly getting to the point.

"In the sitting room Ms. Melees"

"Thank you" she said stiffly. Amber and Jodie nodded towards Jenkins and set off after Melissa once again, they felt annoyed that she never bothered to wait for them but they always waited for her and stuck by her.

They were surprised when they saw Melissa waiting for them about to go into the sitting room. Melissa's parents were proud she was able to get such friends and was able to manipulate them. They always pushed her to make friends, but not just any friends.

She made her way in followed by the twins.

"Mother, Father" she smiled somewhat warmly. They sprung up and hurried to hug her. They turned to the girls and gave them hugs as well.

"I take it you all had a safe trip"

"Yes thank you father" Melissa responded.

"Your cousin will be down in a minute and we'll be able to leave" Mrs. Melees said.

"Very well" Melissa responded. She always acted proper around her parents. In a minute as her parents had predicted, her cousin Lorain Melees came down. She had red hair from her mother's side and light brown eyes, she was very pretty but she was also stuck up, she was basically raised the same way as Melissa only her parents hadn't been that hard on her.

"Melissa, dear cousin how are you?" she said kissing both of her cheeks. She was after all going to France.

"I'm fine, very excited for you and your trip"

"Of course, oh and the Clearwaters are here too, how are you girls?"

" We're fine thank you" Jodi responded and they both smiled. They sometimes talked for the other.

"If you are all done lets get going" Mr. Melees announced and led the way to the limousine his arm around his wife, where Jenkins opened the door and politely said goodbye.

After saying goodbye to her cousins they went back to the house and moved to their big living room.

"Mother, Father as you now I am going out with Draco Malfoy" they nodded smiling proudly.

"That isn't going so well"

"And why not?" her mother frowned.

"He wants to break up, he hasn't yet, but I know he does"

"What did you do Melissa?" her father asked angrily.

"Absolutely nothing father, he apparently is in love with this girl" she sneered but blushed.

"What girl?" her mother asked.

"Hermione Granger, head girl, top grades, friends with Harry Potter" she replied a little embarrassed, she hated to talk about girls that were 'above her' or had more success than her.

"I see, and you let him fall in love with her?" her father asked.

"No father, he was already in love with her, they just didn't confess it, I had to try hard to get him to go out with me, I over heard him talking to his best friend Blaise Zabini about it and…"

"And what are you going to do about it?" her mother interrupted.

"All mother, I worked too hard to just let him slip through my fingers"

"Very well" her father said "What are you planning?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that" she said.

"Why of course I always have to solve your problems and get you out of the mud when you fall" her father sneered.

"I suggest you lie, maybe you could say something bad happened and you are worried, you are suffering, surely he would leave you like that" her mother suggests.

"No I believe he wouldn't"

"I propose you make up something about Lorain" her mother says.

"Yes, I think that would be good, but what happens after that?" Melissa asks.

"Well I suggest you say she was kidnapped and then work from there" her father says.

"Okay I will do that, thank you". Mr. and Mrs. Melees' eyes suddenly landed on the twins who had their eyes wide. Their eyes snapped back up to meet Melissa's who dismissed them with a way of her hand. She knew they would never dare to talk. Their eyes hardened, they found her action a bit rude. She gave them an apologetic glance.

"Girls we have some business to attend to but please enjoy your time here and have a safe trip back to Hogwarts". Melissa felt a pang, they weren't even going watch her leave once again or say goodbye the next day.

"Thank you" they said. Her parents left and Melissa turned to the twins.

"There will no talk of this, this is a secret okay?" she ordered.

"Of course, when have ever failed you?" Jodi asked.

"You are right I suppose, but remember this is no crime I'm just ensuring my future and all, you cant blame me for that girls, can you?" she said in a persuasive voice.

"No, you are right" Amber said with a heavy heart but didn't show it.

"Okay then girls lets go have fun" Melissa smirked standing up and running out the door. The twins looked at each other for a moment, neither liked this very much but followed Melissa, as always.

**XoxoxxoxoxoxoxO**

**Thank you for the reviews so much! Yeah Harry better watch out or he may wake up less of a man if you know what I mean… anyways I hope you liked this chapter, you got to see more of Melissa and her personality as well as the twins. There will be a little twist later on and I will give hints. sorry i had to delete this, i accidentally posted and didnt notice it was all underlined i apologize!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TOT BE DISCOURAGED! **

**KIARA**


	14. Ruined Plans

**I'm putting this up at the beginning now. SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Love is magic and TaleTerror and yes I hate Melissa too! But without her the story would get boring and I don't want that, just hold on lol. **

**Thanks to all that put me on story alert but please review, I get more of those than reviews and I appreciate it, but it doesn't take long to review and it doesn't have to be a super long review, just a little = ), thanks. **

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiara**

* * *

Draco woke up and smiled. Today was the day he was going to break up with Melissa and finally have Hermione. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, shaved and took a nice hot bath. He headed to his bedroom and put his uniform on. He walked to the common room where he found Hermione reading a book.

"Morning" he called out to her.

"Good morning" she went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Today is the day" he announced smiling widely.

"Yes, I'll meet you here after classes okay?"

"Okay, lets not talk to each other much, I don't want Melissa doing anything to you"

"Don't worry about me Draco, I'll be okay" she laughed.

They made their way to the great hall and parted ways once inside. Draco didn't see Melissa at the Slythering table, that was weird she was supposed to be back by now. Blaise came in next and sat down next to him.

"Hey Blaise have you seen Melissa?" Draco asked.

"First of all Good Morning Draco, second no, I haven't"

"She is supposed to be back by now"

"Oh she's back alright, I saw Jodi Clearwater in the common room, and if she's there, Melissa isn't far behind"

"Maybe she is just late, I really have to talk to her"

"A little desperate man, just take it easy, she cant hide forever" Blaise laughed.

"Right" They ate their breakfast and continued to chat about other things.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**GINNY**

She felt really happy today and was actually looking forward to classes. But she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, a small part of her wanted to hide. She didn't want to face Harry Potter today, but she had to, she was going to break up with him. She hurried to the great hall as fast as possible.

When she got there she waved hello to Blaise and Draco. She realized that Hermione, Harry and Ron were there too. She took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione.

"Hello Mione" she smiled giving her friend a tight hug.

"Hey Gin, how you feeling?"

"Very, very tired"

"Yeah me too, I wanted to stay in bed all day" they laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"We just had some fun yesterday at Hermione's common room" Ginny responded without looking at him.

"How come we weren't invited?" Ron asked. "or was it a girl thing?"

"No, Draco and Blaise were there too" Hermione said casually.

"They were there but we weren't?" Harry asked angrily.

"First of all its Draco's common room too, he invited Blaise over his best friend and I invited over Gin, no big deal"

"No big deal?" Harry almost yelled.

"Yup" Ginny answered taking a bite of her eggs.

"When you came back Ginny, It was almost time of curfew"

"Yes it was" Ginny said casually.

"You are a perfect Ginny you cant break the rules" Harry said gritting his teeth.

"I should say the same to you Harry" Ginny said coldly. Hermione looked at her and Ginny nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

"It means Harry that you shouldn't cut curfew you could get in trouble you know" Ginny said, Ron looked positively lost and Harry was looking more and more nervous.

"Oh and Harry make sure you tell that to Lavender too" Ginny smiled sweetly at him. "oh and by the way, we are OVER" She took at sip of her pumpkin juice and stood up, Hermione stood up also and linked arms with Ginny, they walked out of the great hall liked nothing happed. Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He heard laughter from the Slythering table. Draco and Blaise were laughing hysterically and giving each other high fives. Harry Potter was in a lot of trouble.

Once outside Ginny burst out crying/laughing, she thought it was hilarious and his face was priceless but at the same time she could help but feel horrible, she finally told him she knew, well 'let him know' she knew.

"Calm d-down" Hermione tried to say laughing also.

"He is so going to get it" Ginny stopped laughing but was crying softly now.

"Yes Gin, but don't cry please, he doesn't deserve it, he knows you know and that is enough for now, you are going to get over him don't worry.

"Poor Ron"

"Yeah, he has no idea" people began coming out the great hall to go to class. Draco and Blaise caught up to them.

"Nice Ginny, I swear everyone was looking, I think they all got the hint, well except for your brother" Blaise said laughing and giving her a hug.

"Hell figure it out, I hope" Ginny felt a little bad for making fun of Ron but she could help it.

"Lets go to class now" Draco said. They hurried to dada.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**DRACO**

He was feeling a little anxious now, he hadn't seen Melissa all day, it was time for dinner. He decided to just skip dinner and go see what was going on with her. He made his way to the Slythering common room. He went over to Amber who was doing homework.

"Amber" Draco said and she jumped turning to face him.

"Oh hey Draco" she said nervously.

"Where is Melissa?"

"Well…"

"Where?" he repeated.

"Up in the girl's dorms, something happened" she said suddenly sad. He raised his eyebrows and hurried up the girls dormitories. He was allowed to be there because he was head boy, any other boy would not be allowed.

He knocked on her door.

"Melissa" he called out.

"Draco?" she asked her voice broken.

"Yes, open up" the door swung open and he almost gasped. There stood Melissa, her hair messed up and her eyes bloodshot. She was always composed and well dressed. As soon as she saw him she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Draco"

"Melissa what happened?" He led her to her bed and sat down with her, he held her tight in his arms.

"My cousin Lorain was kidnapped!"

"What!"

"We don't know what happened, she was on her way to France, they grabbed her. We were worried because she was supposed to call once she got to France, we waited a couple more hours and nothing. Then they called, they told us they had her and that we better watch our back" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Maybe they want a ransom"

"No, they didn't mentioned any ransom just that they had her, that's all, I'm so worried for her, what if they hurt her Draco?" she cried harder.

"I'm sure you will hear of her again, and she will return safe"

"I don't know about that Draco" they continued to hug for a couple more minutes. He was feeling horrible for her but also because he wasn't going to be able to break up with her. Maybe he was being selfish by thinking like that, but he wanted to be with Hermione so bad. He couldn't leave Melissa, not while she was suffering, that would make him a big jerk.

"Thanks for being here for me Draco, you are the best"

"Yeah that's what I'm here for" he said and sighed, how he wished to have someone else in his arms.

"I have to go now Melissa, but I'll be back, go to sleep you need rest"

"Okay Draco thanks for everything" he left the Slythering with a broken heart. How was he supposed to face Hermione like this? She was so happy.

He walked to the head dorms and said the password. Hermione sprung up as soon as she saw him and kissed him passionately. She smiled widely, but it turned into a frown when she saw his face expression.

"What happened Draco? Did you break up with her?"

"No"

"Why not?" she was on the verge of tears now, he explained in detain all that happened to Melissa. "So you see Mione, as much as I want to be with you and break up with her, I cant love, I just cant"

"I understand Draco, you are right"

"She is always composed and well dressed, she would never let anyone see her like that, it would be to much, she looked like crap"

"I understand Draco, I really do"

"Thanks Mione, this really is a big thing, if it wasn't for that…" he trailed off. "Why cant we be happy? Just when everything started to come together this happens" he said sadly.

"I don't know Draco, we'll get through this and I promise I'll be by your side and support you"

"Promise?" he asked miserably.

"I promise" she responded giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. She went up to her room and fell into her bed. She cried softly all night. Its not like this couldn't be solved, but she had set her hopes up so high that now that they came crashing down it broke her heart, and this time she had a feeling it was going to be hard to mend.


	15. Ambers Guilt and Disappointments

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Loveismagic- don't worry shell get it lol**

**Ana- sorry about the misspellings I promise I'll be more careful = ). There will be more twists. **

**Thanks to the other people who put the story on story alert and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Draco decided to stay with Melissa. They seemed to be getting awful close. Hermione cried herself asleep for the first week, but she finally learned to live with it, she couldn't spend her life like this, in fact she was so used to disappointments by now that even if someone promised her something she would be ready for it just incase.

Ginny and Blaise got together a week before and were already acting like a loving couple. She had to admit that she felt jealous of their relationship, specially Ginny and she wished she could be like that with Draco. She even confessed her jealousy to Ginny who wasn't mad at all, she understood what Hermione was going through and didn't give it much thought.

"_oh stop it you, you'll be disappointed again" _she scolded herself frowning at the thought of that.

It was Monday morning and the first day of classes. She rose out of bed pretty early and took a quick shower, and brushed her teeth. She hasn't been bothering with makeup lately and Ginny sometimes pulled her aside and applied some lip-gloss or mascara on Hermione.

At first Draco kept giving her these sad stares and then he switched to these fake happy smiles to cheer her up. He even gave her pep talks when they were alone in their private dorm, but he stopped, I mean how could he cheer her up when he was feeling the same way. Hermione had been a disappointed when he didn't give her any more pep talks because it at least gave her a chance to talk to him, _to be close to him. _

She made her way to breakfast and sat across from Ginny and Blaise, who has been sitting with Ginny lately. Ginny chose to sit apart from Harry and her brother. Ron questioned her countless of times but she never gave in. Ron knew something was up and asked Harry too but he had been reluctant to tell him.

"Good morning guys"

"Morning" they greet cheerfully.

"I see you're still here Blaise" Hermione teases.

"Yes unfortunately" he teases back, she laughs softly and proceeds to put some breakfast in her empty plate. Ginny starts digging in her bag. She takes out some mascara and some pink lip-gloss.

"Aw Ginny" she protests but knows better than to argue with the fiery red head. She takes the things and immediately starts to put them on. Ginny waves her wand at Hermione's hair, she had put it all into a messy bun that didn't look nice at all. It was now sleek and straight.

"Thanks" she mumbles and Blaise fights off a laugh.

"Blaise you better not laugh or I'm sending you back with the Slytherings" Ginny warns him seriously.

"No! I don't want to be there" he shudders.

"Why not?" Hermione questions, he hesitates but answers anyways.

"Its Draco, Melissa just cant detach herself from him, she is so annoying and I seriously don't like her, have you noticed that she doesn't talk, that she whines?!" he says and Ginny starts laughing.

"I know right!" Ginny exclaims.

"She is so clingy too" he adds.

"Doesn't seem like Draco is protesting much" Hermione says and they both turn to look at her.

"He is just trying to be supportive" Ginny soothes.

"I know he is just being a good boyfriend" she responds wincing at the word boyfriend.

"So why don't you sit away from Draco then?" Ginny asks Blaise trying to redirect the conversation a little.

"I don't want to offend Draco, I just told him I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you Ginny, which is true but…"

"Yeah I know" Ginny nods.

They continue eating their meal, Ginny and Blaise see Hermione occasionally looking up towards the Slythering table. Draco never seems to notice or look up at all, not even once. The poor girl has such a sad look in her eyes, Blaise needed to have a talk with his best friend.

* * *

**Amber Clearwater **

She was beginning to feel bad, really bad. She noticed the girl Hermione Granger look sadder and sadder every day, she must be suffering and with no justified reason, just a lie.

She knew that frown could be turned upside down if Hermione found out the truth. Amber had been planning to do something about it, send and anonymous letter or something like it.

She watched Hermione glance at Draco a lot, she gave him these miserable looks. Amber felt really guilty, sure it was Melissa's idea but she was keeping the secret, it was her fault too.

She is scared to do something because she knows Melissa very well, and she is capable of doing pretty much anything. She had to admit that she was scared for herself and also her sister, but that was no excuse she really had to do something.

She could tell Draco, but it was risky. She was also scared that her twin would take Melissa's side an shun her. Melissa had a lot of influence on people.

She remembers when she and her sister trusted each other with everything and when they were on top. Loved by pretty much everyone, they were good girls and everyone liked and trusted them. But now they were viewed as Melissa's personal minions.

Melissa has also been paying less and less attention to the sisters, she is to busy with her boyfriend and when either of the twins had a problem she didn't care or even care to ask how things were going.

The bell rang, it was time for their first class, she watched Hermione slowly stand up from her table and wave good bye to her friends. She decided to follow Hermione.

She got up with her crew and left the great hall. They were walking towards class were they bumped into Hermione Granger herself.

"Oh excuse me" she mumbles and tried to get pass them but Melissa gets in her way.

"What's your hurry Hermione, lets talk" Melissa says, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay?" Hermione half asks half responds.

"How have you been?" Melissa asks with fake concern.

"I've been fine, not dead yet" she joked. Draco looks down at the floor and Hermione turns her eyes toward him.

"Unfortunately" Melissa mutters under her breath, she was pretty sure no one heard her but Amber herself.

"So Draco, I didn't see you today and I woke up today and it was pretty early" Hermione says. Oh no this was Melissa's chance to hurt the poor girl.

"Of course you didn't see him silly, he stayed with me last night" Melissa laughs and Draco stiffens. He looks like he wants to say something but he couldn't call Melissa a liar because she spoke the truth.

Amber sees a shocked hurt look on Hermione face, but she quickly puts back on that mask.

"Oh okay then, I'll see you later" Hermione says and practically runs away.

"Lets get going then, we don't want to be late do we?" Melissa says cheerfully.

"I have to go get the book, I accidentally left it in our common room, I'll be right back" Amber says and hurries away. She wants to try and follow Hermione. She finally sees her but maintains a safe distance, she sees Hermione go into the girl's abandoned bathroom. She dares creep closer and opens the door slightly. She can already heard the girls cries. Those heart broken sobs. Her heart and head fills with worry and guilt. She had to do something, this couldn't stay this way. She quietly closes the door and hurries to her next class.

* * *

**Hermione **

She cried so much, she cried until she could no more. She could believe it Draco stayed with Melissa last night, that was a sign that things were getting deeper between the two. He probably already slept with her too. That's what hurt her the most the possibility that they already slept together. They certainly were getting much closer, he smiled at her a lot, he didn't seem to mind having her permanently attached to him, he even let her kiss him and hug him like any normal couple. It seemed like he no longer was with her because he was obligated to, it seemed like he truly wanted to be with the girl. There it is: disappointment. She had let a little hope enter her heart and look were it got her.

"_Oh god, he is falling for her" _she thinks miserably and crying harder still, she was pretty sure she had no more tears left once she calmed down and prepared herself to go to class.


	16. Finding Out

**I'm very sorry for the long, long wait, but my interned wasn't working so I couldn't post the chapter, but please review and tell me what you think and once again sorry for the wait.**

**Kiara**

**ps. sorry this is so short but i'm almost done with chapter 17, i'll post it really soon.**

**pps. I made a small mistake when i first posted the chapter, now its fixed.**

* * *

Days passed and Hermione looked even sadder, she decided that the best she could do was forget about Draco and move on. Jason had been talking to her, trying to get her to forgive him.

"Come on Hermione, please forgive me I didn't mean it" he begged. They were in the library.

"I don't want you to think that because I forgive you it means that I'll give you another chance" she explained.

"I promise I'll respect whatever decision you make, just please forgive me" he pleaded again. Hermione put down the book she was pretending to read and looked at him in the eye.

"Look, I forgive you but it doesn't mean I'm giving you a second chance right now, I still…"

"Yes I know, you're still in love with Malfoy" he said rolling his eyes.

"Shhh" Hermione looked at him angry

"Sorry and I want you to know that I'm so happy you forgave me, and I understand the terms"

"Okay good" she nodded.

"But, it doesn't stop me from trying to win your heart"

"I don't think I will ever be able to love someone else"

"Of Course you can love, and I will be the one you will give your heart to, besides I've talked to my cousin and it seems she and Draco are going steady"

"Hmm" she responded pretending to pick up the book again to read. She didn't want Jason to see her watery eyes, the tears that were threatening to pour down.

"I have to go now so I'll leave you to read your book, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled her big fake smile, he smiled back and left.

Hermione put her face in her hands and let herself cry, she was so tired of crying but it was her only escape, what else could she do? Throw the book she was holding at Jason? No. Go tell Draco how she felt? Another no. Cry until she could no more? This one goes.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco made his way to the library he finally had a break from Melissa. He felt bad about needing to get away from her but she was suffocating him. He didn't mind giving her his support, the girl needed it. She wanted to be close to him 24/7. If it wasn't because he was supposed to sleep in the head dorms, he was sure she would of already moved into his old room back at the Slythering common room.

She cried sometimes but always stopped when he hugged her, she told him he made her to happy and what was going on easier.

He walked through the library's door and the first person he spotted was Hermione. Jason Melees was trying to get her attention but she seemed to be ignoring him. He made his way closer to her and hid behind the shelf behind her table.

"Come on Hermione, please forgive me I didn't mean it" he begged.

*"_Stupid guy, cant you see she doesn't want to talk to you" _he felt so jealous at that moment and he wanted really bad to go there and tell Melees to go away_._

"I don't want you to think that because I forgive you it means that I'll give you another chance" she explained.

*Draco felt a little better, if she forgave him, Melees couldn't try anything with her.

"I promise I'll respect whatever decision you make, just please forgive me" he pleaded again. Hermione put down the book she was pretending to read and looked at him in the eye.

*"_Ha like that will ever happen, you better stay away from her" _he thought angrily.

"Look, I forgive you but it doesn't mean I'm giving you a second chance right now, I still…"

"Yes I know, you're still in love with Malfoy" he said rolling his eyes.

_*"What! She loves me?"_

"Shhh" Hermione looked at him angry

*"_So its true"_ Draco wanted to jump of joy, Hermione just didn't really like him, she was in love with him, just like he was with her. He was happy to know she returned his feelings but he would of loved to hear the confession from her mouth rather than Melees.

"Sorry and I want you to know that I'm so happy you forgave me, and I understand the terms"

"Okay good" she nodded.

"But, it doesn't stop me from trying to win your heart"

*Draco felt sad, he was scared Jason would end up winning her over.

"I don't think I will ever be able to love someone else"

*Draco could help but feel extremely happy, but he would hate to see her suffer.

"Of Course you can love, and I will be the one you will give your heart to, besides I've talked to my cousin and it seems she and Draco are going steady"

"Hmm" she responded pretending to pick up the book again to read. She didn't want Jason to see her watery eyes, the tears that were threatening to pour down.

*Draco saw through her feeble attempt to not care, he watched her face become sad and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I have to go now so I'll leave you to read your book, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled her big fake smile, Melees smiled back and left.

He watched her put her face in her hands and cry. He felt a pang, he wanted to run over to her and hug her tightly. He barely felt himself walk over to her and wrap his arms around her.

She choked a sob, she was startled, she didn't even look up as she whispered his name.

"What's wrong Mione" Draco pretended not to know.

"N…nothing is wrong" she tried to hide her tear stained face.

"Crying isn't nothing"

"When did you come in" she changed the subject.

"Just now, when I saw Melees leave" he lied, he didn't want to put her on the spot and he couldn't tell her he loved her also.

She relaxed into his arms as soon as he spoke, she was relieved he still 'didn't know'.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Yeah much" she smiled and this one did reach her eyes, it wasn't fake. People were beginning to look at them weird. They knew he was with Melissa but he had Hermione Granger on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks for everything Draco" Hermione smiled blushing a little and standing up. She began to gather up her stuff.

"Yeah anytime" he took a deep breath "I've missed you Hermione" he whispered. They hadn't talked about 'them' since that night when Melissa came back.

"Yeah well it doesn't seem like you do" she said coolly she picked up her bag and attempted to leave. Draco grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him.

"I do miss you so much Hermione, and I feel trapped because I want to be with you but I cant leave her, at least not yet"

"I understand Draco, it just seems like we weren't meant to be"

"Of Course we are, just please wait for me"

"You liking me isn't enough, I cant wait for you, I have to move on"

"But that's not all" he tried to explain without telling her how he truly felt.

"What do you mean"

"I cant tell you that now"

"Yeah sure, besides you seem to be getting a lot cozier with her, seems like you actually like her"

"No Hermione of course I don't, I'm just pretending you know that"

"Uh huh"

"I wish I could tell you something I've been meaning to but I cant, it will only complicate things more"

"Fine then, suit yourself just stop trying to talk to me" she said angrily and stormed out. He sat back down and put his face in his hands, he felt like crying too.

* * *

**Amber**

She ran to the Slythering common room, she had overheard Jason and Hermione talking and then Draco and Hermione talking.

She felt absolutely horrible she knew she had to talk. Even if in the end things between Hermione and Draco didn't work, she would be sure it wasn't because of her. Melissa wasn't being fair either. Amber was tired of being her personal minion, she was tired of being treated the way she was.

She spotted her sister sitting down and talking to some on her friends.

"Jody" she called.

"Oh hey Amber, you will not believe what happened today!"

"I'm sure I wont and you can tell me all about it later, right now I have to talk with you"

"Okay" Jody said frowning. "Ill get Melissa" she said brightly.

"No! just you and me, WE have to talk"

Jody looked even more confused but followed Amber out of the common room and into one of those abandoned classrooms.

"What's up with you sis?" Jody asked.

"I feel really horrible Jody"

"Does something hurt, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, this is something the nurse cant fix"

"You are scaring me" Jody said putting a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Jody don't you feel guilty?"

"What?" Jody asked trying to avoid her sister's eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean. I've been feeling really bad about the whole thing with Melissa, Draco, and Hermione"

"Amber! We have to be supportive and help Melissa"

"Sheesh Jody, It seems like you really believe Lorain is missing"

"Of course I don't believe she is missing, we were there when they planned the whole thing, I'm just a good actress" Jody said rolling her eyes.

"Its wrong Jody, you and I both know it and I think we should do something about it"

"We will do nothing about it, its none of our business"

"Well aren't we friends with Melissa?" Amber asked sarcastically.

"Yes, that's why we have to go along with this, I'm sure she would do the same"

"Do you really think so Jody" Amber asked. Jody doesn't answer and looks away.

"I've been watching Draco, he seems really sad"

"Yeah well he'll fall for Melissa and be happy"

"Stop believing in things that will never happen, haven't you seen the way he looks at Hermione Granger, he is head over heals for the girl"

"I know Amber but I think we better stay out of this" Jody warned.

"And poor Hermione, she looks broken hearted, I feel horrible and guilty, I'm basically helping to give her misery"

"Amber" Jody sighed.

"I overheard Her and Jason talking, she is in love with Draco. Jason knows the truth and doesn't tell her, it obviously wouldn't be good for him"

"Draco overheard them, he knows she loves him and loves her back but cant tell her. They looked so cute together, him comforting her like a good boyfriend"

"What? He cant be comforting her, he is with Melissa, how dare he"

"Melissa is a liar!"

"You cant talk about her like that"

"Yes I can and you know why? Because I'm tired of her bossing me around, making for me decisions, pretending to be my friend, lying to me, doing things to me and getting away with it, and most of all I so sorry she separated us" Jody looked stunned.

"She didn't separate us" Jody whispered.

"You know as well as I do that she did, remember how we used to be and now compare that to how we are now"

"Amber I know how you feel, I really do but I don't think I'm strong enough to do something about it, I have to confess I'm scared"

"Well I'm scared too, but I'm still doing something about it, maybe I'm not strong enough but I will try"

"But Melissa…she will find out"

"I don't care anymore, if you want to tell her you go ahead and do that sister, but even if you don't and Melissa never finds out I spoke, its still over, no more"

She walks out the door and heads to the grounds to get some fresh air, she was going to tell Hermione and Draco no matter what happened, she knew she had to do this for their sake and her own.


	17. Telling Ron

**I decided to do a little GW/ BZ action, I haven't in a long time and don't worry, Hermione and Draco will soon know the truth = ). PLEASE REVIEW! Merrry Christmas!**

* * *

Ginny leaned in and kissed her new boyfriend on the lips. They were sitting close to the lake, and had been dating for two weeks now. They really liked each other and were really happy, but Ginny hasn't forgotten about Harry Potter yet and she knew it was time to have a talk with her brother.

"I'll see you later babe, I got to go now" she grinned at Blaise.

"Aw come on, you never spend time with me" he whined.

"You are such a liar" she laughed.

"Yeah well maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but I still want to spend more time with you"

"Me too, but I cant spend every minute of the day with you Blaise-y" she said using her new pet name for him.

"You cant?" he pouted and she rolled her eyes. "and don't call me Blaise-y it sounds weird"

"Fine then I'll just leave" she smiled playfully and made her way towards the castle. She was thinking about what she was going to tell her brother Ron when she met up with him. All the truth of course but she was still nervous. She said the password to the fat lady and went though the portrait.

Ron was sitting near the fire and Harry was no where in sight. Good.

"Hey Ron!" she greeted cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Gin, you are late"

"You actually noticed?" she asked surprised but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Blaise kept me"

"Yeah, he seems to be doing that a lot lately" Ron said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways Ron, I came to talk to you about Harry and I, well more like what was Harry and I" Ginny said taking a big breath.

"Is it really that hard to do? You guys kept me in the dark for a long time, I want to know what's going on"

"You will know Ron, I just need you to understand and not to jump into conclusions"

"Okay then just tell me"

"I was in love with Harry, but he betrayed me" Ginny said already getting teary. She didn't want to cry, she was over Harry for gods sake, or so she thought.

"He did what?" Ron asked angrily, he made to stand up but Ginny gave him a warning glare and held her hand up. He finally calmed down and sat down again.

"Okay tell me what happened"

"We were having some problems… we…um…well Harry wanted us to be" she cleared her throat. "'together' but I wasn't ready for it, we got into many arguments because of that, plus I started being friends with Blaise and he got mad"

"The night before we broke up we went kind of far but I stopped him and said no, I wasn't ready so he basically kicked me out" she paused "I felt really bad afterwards and decided that maybe I shouldn't have given him such a hard time, so I went to his room but he wasn't there"

"That's it then?" Ron asked a little hopeful. "You didn't break up with him because he forced you did he?"

"No Ron, but he did something equally hurtful"

"What did he do?"

"I got freaked out and decided to check the marauders map, I checked everywhere and I finally found him with Lavender Brown. I didn't want to jump into conclusions so I decided to go to that abandoned classroom they were in. I found them Ron and they weren't having a nice little chat like good old friends"

"I cant believe it" Ron said shaking his head.

"So I guess now you get it. I know you and Blaise aren't exactly buddies but I really like him Ron and he's been so wonderful. I hope you two can become friends"

"Don't worry little sis, I approve of you and Blaise and I promise I will try" he smiled. She grinned brightly and hugged him tight.

"You don't know how much this means to me Ron, thanks" she said giving him another bone crushing hug.

"Now I have to have a long talk with Harry"

"Don't hurt him to much Ron, I still haven't done anything to him yet, if he thinks he can get away with messing with Ginny Weasley, he is wrong"

"That's my girl" Ron laughed. "What are you planning?"

"Just a little prank Ron, nothing big but certainly something" she winked. "I got to go now before Blaise-y gets impatient"

"Blaise-y"

"Don't ask" she laughed waving good bye and running out the portrait.

She ran back to the lake where she found Blaise waiting for her. She explained what happened but skipped the 'Blaise-y' part. They were now holding hands and taking a stroll around the lake.

Blaise stopped and playfully spun her around. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She snaked her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to the back pockets of her jeans, they stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard someone behind them.

"Well look who we have here" someone sneered from behind. They broke apart and Ginny spun back around to face Harry.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Potter?" Blaise asked annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you" Harry sneered again.

"Tsk tsk Harry doing that doesn't suit you at all" Ginny said coolly.

"Oh why am I not surprised you are with him?" he asked laughing.

"That's right Potter, she's with a real man now" Ginny laughed softly apparently agreeing with Blaise.

"Shagging him are you?"

"Not that its any of your business I'm not" Ginny shrugged.

"If I were you Zabini I would get a better bitch because it looks like you arent going to get a good shag out of this one" Harry said laughing. Blaise made to lunge at him but Ginny held him back.

"Well Potter, I would more easily give myself to him than you that's for sure, hmm actually I would never give myself to you"

"Slut" he sneered. She made to lunge at him this time and Blaise held her back. He gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me? Me a slut? You are the one who's been sleeping around, with Lavender for example"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Yeah sure Potter I believe you" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm not, I didn't shag her, not that night not ever!"

"No matter you still cheated"

"Then forget about me"

"I already did" snuggling against Blaise.

"I'm not so sure"

"Of course you aren't, you never where sure of anything"

"Whatever I'm going to go hang out with 'your' brother, who is taking my side of course"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Did you tell him?" he asked angrily.

"I may have mentioned a few things" she replied smiling widely.

"I bet you lied too"

"No, I gave him my version you cant go ahead and give him yours, he can make the decision"

"What's the point, you already filled his head with lies"

"Like I said, I just spoke my mind, you try to fix things, at least you are capable of that aren't you?"

"I swear Ginny Weasley, if you…" Harry said making fists.

"I suggest you leave my girlfriend alone Potter unless you want a black eye"

Harry laughed coldly. "You two aren't worth my time"

"I think it's the opposite really, so lets go Blaise, good luck Potter and tell my brother I say hi" Ginny laughed pulling Blaise along with her. She waved back sweetly.

They ran to the castle and were rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was funny" Ginny said between laughs.

"Yes, it was" they finally calmed down and decided to go hang out some other place, some place they could be alone and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**What did you think? = ) **


	18. The Truth

_**Hey everyone, I hope you all like this story, its almost over *sniffs* I hope you like this and don't find it too depressing or sappy lol. I been kind of sad lately and I guess I didn't have the inspiration for a really happy story = ( but I hope you still like it, and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_

_**Kiara **_

**_ps. I hope the many point of views dont confuse you, I felt it was the best way to do it, but if its not tell me =)_**

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the common room not talking to each other. Hermione was doing her homework while Draco was reading a book. After the little incident at the library the day before things have gotten even more awkward.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Malfoy?"

"So now you are back to last names Granger"

"Cant say you aren't doing the same thing Malfoy"

"Fine, if that's what you want Granger" he yelled back at her. They heard a knock at the door and they looked at each other. They wanted the other to stand up and get it.

"Don't you hear the door?" Hermione asked.

"And why should I get it?"

"Because you are closer"

"Am Not!"

"Draco open up!" came the whiny voice of Melissa from behind the door. Draco cursed silently and Hermione smiled. He hated loosing. He got up and opened the door, Melissa threw her arms around him.

"I missed you Draco"

"It really hasn't been that long" he said rolling his eyes.

"But you are the only one that makes me happy and keeps me from getting depressed, you know that"

"Yeah"

"Oh hey Hermione, I talked to my cousin and I really think you should give the poor guy a chance, he likes you so much" Melissa said coming to sit next to Hermione.

"I don't know about that Melissa" Hermione answered back pretending not to pay attention but watching Draco's reaction.

"Aw come on, I mean wouldn't it be cool if we double date!" Melissa said excitedly. This time Hermione paid attention. Draco groaned and shook his head no.

"You know Melissa that might not be such a bad idea. You and Malfoy over there, and Jason and I" Hermione smiled looking directly at Draco and he shook his head no again.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were back to last names" Melissa said trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah well she started it"

"And you kept it up" Hermione answered.

"Anyways I just came to say good night to Draco"

"Um okay how nice" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Bye Draco I love you" Draco could hide the shock and just looked at her for a couple seconds. "Aren't you going to say I love you back? Don't you love me too?" Melissa asked getting teary.

"Yeah um sure" Draco said looking at Melissa. Hermione dropped the pen she was holding. She bent down to pick it up like nothing happened and pretended to continue to write.

"See you later Hermione" Melissa said smiling sickly sweet. Hermione not trusting her voice waved back without looking. Melissa gave Draco a kiss and left.

As soon as she was gone Hermione dropped her books and ran to her room. She would not cry in front of Draco.

Draco regretted admitting to love Melissa when he didn't even like her. He was with her because he had to be, he loved Hermione and he wanted so bad to run after her and tell her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

It was dark around midnight and Hermione could hear the storm raging. There was a lot of wind and rain. She couldn't sleep and decided to get up. She only had her tank top and shorts on but didn't bother to put anything else on. She could stop thinking about what Draco had said and how she knew she should forget about him.

It hurt her so much, she knew he fell for Melissa but she didn't expect it to be this quick. She walked over to the window and sat down. She opened the window and felt the harsh air and rain hit her.

She didn't care though, she let the cold water splash her. It felt good right now. An angry outside to match how she was feeling inside. It was more sad than angry but it seemed to fit perfectly.

She extended her arm out getting it completely wet. She felt like going out to the balcony and getting herself all wet. She didn't even care if she got sick. She actually wished she could fly, so she could be outside flying through the storm. Now that made her smile.

"I wish things were different" she whispered to herself. "I wish I could be with him and I wish I could tell him how much I love him" she let her tears fall and blend in with the splashing rain.

"I love you Draco, I have for a long time, but I think I'm going to have to move on and forget about you, I don't know how I'm going to do it but I have to" she cried harder.

"Maybe I should accept Jason, he seems sorry and maybe he and I…" she closed her eyes and continued to cry. Her tears mixing with the cold rain.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He got up as soon as he heard her get up. He also couldn't sleep because he had to much on his mind and the raging storm didn't help matters. He had been laying on his bed quietly just listening to the rain when he heard her open her door.

He immediately got up but made sure he was quiet, he quietly opened the door and stepped outside. He watched her go over and sit by the window. She looked so sad and depressed. She looked so fragile he feared she would break any second.

He watched her open the window and he almost ran to her and closed it back. He didn't want her hurt but he knew the last thing she wanted was his company. He heard her speak of how much she loved him. He watched her cry and look up to the rain. She was leaning way too far out and his heart was beating fast with anticipation. He prayed she didn't fall and hurt herself.

He balled up his fists when he heard her wanting to give Melees and chance. He felt like he couldnt let that happen but he knew he had no right over her and he was just being a jealous and selfish jerk. She had the right to be happy.

He watched her for an hour. She closed her eyes and rested her head right there beside the window with the rain still hitting her. Draco decided it was time to make his presence known to her if she was still awake. But by the way her chest heaved up and down she seemed fast asleep. He went over to her and carefully picked her up being careful not to disturb her.

He laid her on her bed and did a drying spell on her. He tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. He quickly went back to close the still opened window and went back up to bed.**

* * *

**

(This is the day after she talked to her sister, same day of the storm)

When she woke up in the late morning she made to find where Amber kept those letters. Her cousin had sent her a letter telling her she had arrived well and things were going great. She also sent two more letters to tell her how her life was going and other things girls usually talk about. Melissa hadn't mentioned to her cousin she was using her for her plan. Her cousin would be mad if she was not told so Amber suspected Melissa would talk to her soon. She had to find the letters before that happened.

She was lucky, Melissa had gone down to breakfast along with her sister, she had faked a terrible head ache and told them she was going to stay in bed for a while longer. Her sister Jody gave her a warning look, she knew Amber was up to something because Amber barely got headaches. Melissa didn't seem to know this since she barely pays attention to what the twins have to say or what they feel really. Unless if its to praise her of course.

She jumped and turned around quickly when she heard the portrait open. She sighed when she realized it was her sister and not Melissa.

"What are you doing Amber?"

"I'm looking for the letters Melissa and her cousin sent to each other"

"What for?"

"I'm going to show them to Hermione and Draco"

"You cant to that, they are private"

"Then what else am I supposed to do sister, do you think they'll just believe me easily if I just go over there and tell them without proof?"

"Well no but still, I don't want Melissa to hurt you sis"

"Look Jo I trust you and I trust myself, are you in or not?"

"I don't know"

"If you want to stay out its okay then, I'll just work alone"

"Ill help, I know where those letters are, I saw Melissa hide them but I pretended I didn't see"

"You do? Oh thanks for helping me Jo" Amber smiled happily. Jody opened Melissa's closet door and began searching at the bottom. She opened a secret compartment and took out a medium size box, big enough to hold letters. They opened the box and took out three letters.

"Come on hurry put the box back and be careful not to disturb anything"

"Where is Melissa anyways?" Amber asked putting the letters in her school bag.

"I don't know, talking to people or hanging on to Draco for dear life, any of those really"

"Okay so when do you think we should do this?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but either today or tomorrow we cant risk Melissa getting another important letter and not finding these other tree here" Jody explained.

"Okay then lets go find Melissa and remember to act normal"

"I know Amber, I'm a great actress remember?" Jody laughed. Amber rolled her eyes and they quickly made their way out.

The twins couldn't go talk to Hermione and Draco that day alone because Melissa was with him for half the day and in the late afternoon she went to visit Draco again, then the big storm at night wouldn't help. They felt it was way to depressing for bad news, and they preferred to stay in bed, safe and warm. They decided to get up extra early in order to be able to catch them together.

……

Jody was the first go get up. She quickly went over to Amber and woke her up. They both changed into their clothes quickly before quietly exiting the room.

"Amber you left the bag!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry is just so early and my head feels all foggy, I'll get it"

"Be sure to be quiet" Jody warned. A few seconds later Amber was out, bag in hand.

"I'm kind of surprised no one is around at six in the morning, it isn't that early" Jody commented as they walked.

"Yeah well today is the first time I say this but thank you god for the lazy students" they both giggled and walked a little faster. They made their way to the portrait and knocked loudly.

After a minute the heads still didn't open the door and they looked at each other worriedly. They knocked again even more loud.

"I'm coming" they heard from behind the door. "Jody and Amber?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes after opening the door.

"Yes can we come in?" Amber asked.

"Is something wrong with Melissa" he asked letting them in.

"No but we have to talk about her, get Hermione please" Jody said.

"What do you need her for?" he asked.

"Just get her please, we have to tell you something that concerns you both"

"She had a rough night and is really tired she needs to rest" he tried to explain.

"Yes but trust me you wont regret it, go get her" he sighed and went up to her room. A couple minutes later they both came out. They sat down in front of the twins.

....**Normal POV.....**

"What are you girls doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Melissa has been lying, her cousin is okay, she was never kidnapped"

" Wait, what? what do you mean she's been lying to me?" Draco asked angrily and Hermione widened her eyes, not sleepy anymore.

"Yes Draco, she didn't want you and Hermione together, she overheard you and Blaise talking"

"I cant believe this!" he said angrily running his hands through his hair. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"You were like the perfect guy for her and the one her parents approve of, You are rich and well known, she and her parents wanted a higher status" Jody explained.

"Yeah well she sure isn't getting it from me" Draco replied angrily.

"We really are sorry we didn't tell you earlier" Amber said putting her head down.

"You guys should have talked a long time ago" Hermione said angrily.

"We know and we are really sorry and we are trying to fix things" Amber said.

"We have the letters that she and her cousin exchanged as proof, give it to them sis" Amber reached into her bag and took out the letters and handed them to Draco.

"They are in order" Jody added. Draco and Hermione read the letters.

"Wow I cant believe she went that far" Hermione said disbelieving.

"She is just a selfish bitch" Draco said angrily handing the girls back the letters.

"Now that you know we have to go and put this back before Melissa misses them too much"

"It's a little late girls but thanks for talking" Hermione smiled. They nodded and walked out the room. Hermione and Draco turned to each other and gave each other a tight hug.

"Oh Hermione it makes me feel so angry what she did but it also makes me feel to happy" Draco exclaimed looking into her eyes.

"Me too she whispered" and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly.

"But I thought you loved her" Hermione said sadly, he pulled away and took her face in his hands.

"No of course not Hermione, she put me on the spot and I was mad at you I shouldn't have said it, I really didn't mean it, I don't even like her, please forgive me love"

"You are forgiven" she smiled.

"I love you" her eyes widened and she kissed him again.

"I love you too Draco" she whispered.

"I'm not waiting for Melissa to come up with something else, Do you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course" she smiled. They stood up and he picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so happy I could cry" he laughed.

"And I already am" she responded tears falling.

"Aw don't cry love"

"Its because I'm so happy!"

"Yes I know but just be happy no tears baby" he smiled.

"Okay, so when are you talking to Melissa?"

"As soon as possible, I'm going to enjoy breaking up with her"

"The girl seems to be made of stone"

"Yeah well don't doubt it, she was selfish with me and I think its only fair if I'm selfish back"

"You aren't thinking of revenge are you? Don't let it get to your head love"

"No, but she wont like the break up, don't worry I can handle this"

"Okay then, and I don't even care what happens to her, I'm so tired of putting everyone before me and my happiness"

"I agree with you" they kissed again and they watched the sun come up through the window cuddling. The same window Hermione was crying on and now smiling at.


	19. Sweet Revenge

**Hey everyone this chap is all about revenge mwahahahahaha.. I'm still not sure about what will be done but I hope its okay, I have to finish this story fast because I'm actually bored, I get bored of things pretty fast unless they are super good but I hope you like this chap! **

**Kiara**

**Ps. I apologize if there is any misspelling in advanced but I'm pretty sure I got them all but idk I might have missed some. **

**pps. I warn you i'm a comma freak, you might find a million in one sentence or none at all because i tried not to over do it!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione got ready for the day with happy smiles. They were practically skipping around. Today was going to be a great day.

"Hey how about we hold hands when we're entering the great hall and kiss, that would give Melissa the surprise of her life"

"Nah we don't want to start rumors, people will know she has been lying to me but they will also think I was cheating and I don't want to bring you into this love"

"Well you're right I guess" He smiled and briefly squeezed her hand comfortingly. He quickly sat down at his table and began piling food on his plate like nothing was going on. As soon as Melissa came into the great hall she sat next to him giving him a hug and this time he actually returned it smiling. She looked a bit taken back, but pleased she sure was.

"So I was thinking of helping you find your cousin Melissa" he said casually taking a bite out of his eggs"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously. This whole thing was putting her on edge.

"I was a little reluctant to letting you in my heart Melissa but I care about you a lot and I want to see you happy so ill help you find her"

"Really Draco I think that's wonderful but I think we should just…"

"Nonsense, I'm going to alert the ministry so they can do a search"

"No! I mean…I- no- I - well" she struggled to find the right words. Draco had to try so hard not to smirk. People were beginning to take an interest in their conversation.

"We'll start by speaking to her parents, school, friends and the rest of your family"

"You really are so sweet but you shouldn't, I mean really shouldn't" Draco pretended to look confused while the people around them really were confused as to why she would deny his help to find her cousin who she was obviously so torn about.

"Don't you need help finding her?"

"No I'm sure she's fine" she blurted out. The students eyes got big and quieted down, the other students noticing the silence began to be quiet too.

"What do you mean she's fine? She cant be fine if she kidnapped, unless she's not" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I mean yes she kidnapped"

"Then why don't you want me to help you?"

"Uh"

"You've been crying these past weeks because you know nothing about her and now you tell me she's fine, are you hiding something from me?"

"Because well…Oh I don't know!" she exclaimed.

"I know you've been lying to me Melissa" he said loudly.

"Shhh Draco can we please go talk outside"

"No, I want you to tell me if you've been lying" he demanded. This time all the eyes were on her. She looked around frantically as if trying to find something to help her.

"Please lets talk about this somewhere else"

"No! you are going to tell me now"

"Okay fine I lied to you! I lied to everyone!" she screamed at him and only realized her mistake after she heard all the gasps coming from all the students in the great hall. She put her hand over her mouth and looked over to the twins seeking some support.

"Guys" she whispered cautiously.

"You've done enough now leave us alone" Amber said quietly.

"Jody, you always were my favorite you know"

"Save it"

Melissa quickly got up and ran out the great hall, she half crashed into Harry who was coming in at the same time. All the tension of the great hall left as soon as they saw him. He looked like a mess. His hair was died a bright hot pink and seemed to be flying everywhere. He was in green boxers that said cheater all over them. He had no shirt and he had 'CHEATER' written across his chest in big block green letters. He looked positively lost and half asleep. He didn't seem to understand what everyone was laughing at. He looked up at the roof which was made of mirrors today, it usually was glass to show the sky outside but not today. As soon as he saw himself he let out a loud scream and tried to wipe off the paint but couldn't.

"Ginny Weasley!" he growled. She smiled sweetly and walked up to him.

"You called?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"You did this didn't you?" he accused angrily.

"what ever do you mean?" she asked in her previous sweet voice.

"Take this off all of it!"

"Ew no take it off yourself I'm not touching you, I'm sure if you bathed for once in your life you wouldn't be in this predicament"

"I swear if this doesn't come off I'm coming for you"

"Don't threaten my sister" Ron said coming to her aid.

"But look at what she did to me!" He shrieked like a little girl.

"You deserve it, this is just a prank absolutely nothing compared to what you should get, you should be getting on your knees and thanking her because she did no more than this"

"Fine I'll leave her alone but I'm not apologizing!"

"You know Harry, its going to be awful hard to get to that paint on your chest"

He looked at her angrily and opened his mouth ready to yell at her but he was cut short by sickly looking green goo coming out of her want and shooting straight at him. The blow was so hard he fell back on the floor out of breath. He was trying not to swallow the stuff but was having difficulty.

"Enjoy your bath Potter because it going to take many hours to get all that stuff off you" there was a lot of commotion and laughter in the hall.

"Oh and Harry make sure you get behind your ears" she said sweetly and turning to walk back up to her table. He made to go after her but was stopped by Ron's glare. He huffed and puffed but finally gave up and ran out the hall, he was just too humiliated.

Professors Minerva **(N/A omg I don't now how to spell her last name haha) **came up to Ginny.

"Yes I know professor detention for me, but you know what? Its fine because it was all worth it so give me your best" The professor looked taken back.

"This time I will do nothing but don't think that next time will be the same, actually I hope there wont be a next time, right Miss Weasley?"

"Right" Ginny agreed beaming.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the heads common room having a good laugh after classes. Hermione and Draco cuddled up in love seat while Blaise had Ginny on his lap while sitting in one of the comfy chairs. The twins and Ron were also there. Ron was eyeing Amber thoughtfully.

"Wow Gin I have to admit your prank was better than mine, I'm actually considering turning Melissa's hair pink" Draco laughed.

"Oh trust me Draco she'll get it when her parent find out and trust me that will be good enough" Jody said.

"I'm staring to feel sorry for her, I mean she seemed really pressured by her parents" Hermione said.

"Yeah she was but that still doesn't justify her or what she did to us" Amber added quietly.

"Amber is right Hermione you really shouldn't worry" Ginny added.

"Guess not then"

"I think we should have a big party to celebrate our happiness" Blaise suggested.

"That's sounds awesome man" Ron grinned.

"I'm up for it" Draco laughed.

"Yeah we could do it in the great hall" Jody said.

"And we could call it the pre-Christmas dance" Amber added.

"That would be super awesome but Christmas is a long way from now" Hermione said.

"It feels that way now but you'll see that now that you're happy the months will pass by quickly" Ginny grinned.

"Hope so because I cant wait"

"O-M-G Hermione excited about a ball that's a first" Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up you" she said playfully throwing a pillow at her. Ginny tried to avoid it and in the process ended up on the floor.

"Owww"

"don't be such a baby" everyone burst out laughing.

"I wonder If Harry was able to get all the paint off" Draco said thinking out loud.

"I hope not" Blaise said helping Ginny back on his lap.

"If he did get it off I'm coming back for him" Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny I have the perfect spell you could put on him!" Hermione exclaimed and they all looked at her weirdly.

"Okay shoot" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Well I know this spell that is similar to the one you used to put those words in his chest"

"But I think we should put it some place more noticeable" Blaise said.

"Well we can put it on his forehead and unfortunately for him this spell lasts a couple days" Hermione said.

"That's perfect!" Ginny exclaims already standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait hold on Gin, wouldn't he tell on you guys and have a teacher make you take the spell off?" Jody asked.

"Well I know the spell but I don't have the counter spell so we wont be able to reverse it and we cant be blamed for it" Hermione explained.

"Perfect give me the spell" Ginny said eagerly.

"Hey hold it again, I think someone else other than you should do it, you heard the headmistress"

"Oh yeah she warned me about doing something like this again" Ginny groaned.

"And the best part of getting revenge on someone is not to getting punished by it because you also end up being affected by it" Ron said.

"Well since it was my idea I'll do it and the headmistress will go easy on me" Hermione said.

"Good plan Hermione" Draco grinned kissing her cheek.

"Hermione and I are going to head over to the Gryffindor common room and do it, you guys get to see it tomorrow at breakfast"

"Okay then guys see you later" they ran out the common room unable to stop laughing.

"Wow I didn't know playing a prank would be so much fun" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh I'm go proud of you" Ginny exclaimed in a broken voice and wiping away a fake tear. They quickly made it and got in without being noticed and walked up to the boys dormitories. They quietly opened his door and found him spread out on the bed sleeping.

"Poor guy I bet he's tired" Ginny snickered. They walked over to each side of his bed and Hermione carefully waved her wand at his head. He stirred and they quickly threw themselves down flat on the floor.

Ginny dared to peek and found him still sleeping but with big neon letters across his forehead and 'cheater' made its appearance once more. She let out a loud gasp and quickly put her hand over her mouth but it was too late and Harry woke up. He stood up slowly and dragged himself over to the bathroom, apparently it wasnt her fault he woke up. Hermione quickly stood up and motioned for Ginny to follow.

"Did you see him?" Ginny asked laughing hysterically once they were outside and they suddenly heard a loud shriek that could only mean one thing.

"Yes hilarious but laugh later and run now!" they ran all the way to the heads common room and told everyone about it. They were all rolling on the floor laughing and Ron seemed to enjoy leaning against Amber. All of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door.

"Uh oh" Jody said.

"Open this door now!" Professor let her presence known.

"Coming" Draco yelled opening the door to a very mad headmistress.

"I told you miss Weasley that if you did something else to Mr. Potter there would be consequences"

"I didn't do anything!" Ginny defended herself.

"Miss Weasley I don't appreciate you lying to me!"

"She's telling the truth professor, I was the one that did it"

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand here with my arms crossed I had to do something, It was pretty innocent compared to what someone else might have done"

"I didn't expect this from you Miss Granger"

"I'm sorry but I cannot apologize for doing it but I do apologize for causing you trouble"

"Its fine just everyone please promise that this will be the end it" everyone in the room nodded.

"Okay then good night and you all should be getting to your common rooms its almost curfew"

"Yes ma'am" the chorused.

They got up and said their good byes and left also.

"You are going to laugh so much when you see Ron tomorrow Draco"

"yes I'm sure" he said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about"

"To tell you the truth, Melissa, just wondering what she's thinking about right now and what her parents will do to her"

"She got herself in this mess Draco"

"I know so ill stop thinking about her and just go to bed"

"Yeah good night" she kissed him lightly.

"Night" he whispered kissing her back softly and giving her the best smile he could.


	20. Stading up

**Hey everyone I think this will be the second to last chap =(…hope you all like it!! **

**

* * *

**

Melissa's point of view (get to know her better)

Melissa Melees was mad no, she was beyond mad she was pissed.

"How dare they do this to me!" she screamed. She grabbed everything she could and threw it at the walls and floor.

"Don't they know who I am?! don't they?!" she screamed once again. She had ran up to her room after the incident in the great hall and right now she was after blood.

"And those bitches how could they do this to me? I gave them everything they were nothing without me, nobodies!" she sank to the ground sobbing. She hated crying so much, it made her feel vulnerable like anyone could break her. She picked up a picture of her parents she had previously thrown at the floor. They seemed to be staring right at her, reproaching her for being stupid. She screamed once more and threw the picture at the wall breaking the glass into thousands of little pieces.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at the picture hidden beneath the broken glass. "You don't care about me all you care about is your stupid status and how I'm supposed to be all rich and famous, do you ever consider what I want? Huh do you?!" she sobbed. Her parents were not going to be pleased at all, she didn't want to tell them but she was sure the news would reach their ears.

She picked herself up off the floor and waved her wand tidying everything up. She was trying to clear her head but it was futile trying to stop her own crying. The tears just seemed to have a mind of their own. She threw herself on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

0x0x0x0x0x Much later 0x0x0x0x0x

She woke up to the sound of the portrait opening and giggling girls.

"That was so funny I cant wait till we see him tomorrow everyone is going to laugh" Jody said.

"Yeah and now everyone will know what he did" Amber snickered.

"Shh she's sleeping don't want to wake her up and face her wrath" Jody warned.

"Yeah well to bad we aren't going to take it anymore, its o-ver"

"I still feel bad for her, imagine what her parents will say when they find out" Jody whispered.

Melissa lifted her head up and glared at them both. The twins froze and looked back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked softly.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to" Melissa snapped back.

"We were just trying to be nice here" Jody snapped back.

"Yeah right, don't think I don't know it was you two that snitched on me" she glared standing up and facing them both trying to intimidate them.

"Your little 'I'm tough' act wont work with us anymore Mel" Amber rolled her eyes sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"Don't you Mel me you traitor"

"We just did what was best for all including you believe it or no" Jody tried to explain.

"Save it because I don't want to hear it, you two hurt me beyond the imaginable"

"We have hurt you?" Amber stood up angrily.

"Who else?" Melissa retorted.

"We decided to never bring this up again and just keep going like nothing happened, you on your side and us in ours but if you keep going we will talk" Jody said angrily "So I suggest you drop the little act and get over yourself"

"No I will not, you guys had your laugh and so will I" Melissa grinned "You guys are nothing without me, I made you guys and I can also destroy you remember that"

"You've got to be kidding me Melissa, You made us? Wrong we made you get off that high throne princess, you gained our trust and then you stabbed us behind our backs and took over, making us your minions, you forced us to keep your dirty secrets by always reminding us of things we weren't proud of and trying to involve us in your schemes" Amber said.

"Everything was fine until you came along and ruined us so don't you come saying that you made us, us" Jody said angrily.

"We've changed for the better, for your better maybe now you will know life and that you have to work for things and not have them handed to you in a silver platter" Amber said.

"You manipulated us and lied to us but it stops now, no it stopped already today" Melissa looked back and forth between the two and realized there was no way around so decided to play victim. She sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-you guys h-have n-n-no idea what my p-parents will do to m-me" she pleaded "Please don't leave me alone"

"We do Melissa and we are sorry we want to help you of course but what can we do huh?"

"Be my friends again, help me through this, maybe you could talk to my parents"

"Oh I see what you are doing Melissa and trust me it isn't going to work we just know you too much" Amber said.

"No really guys all you have to do is tell them you two accidentally let it slip no problem"

"We could but we wont do what you want us to do Melissa, you have to go through this and deal with it yourself you aren't always going to have someone to back you up so you better start now princess" Jody said.

"Now look who we have here Merlin himself trying to give me life lessons, pathetic!" she screamed at them "You guys are absolutely useless!"

"Ah and true Melissa comes back, get up off the floor and don't humiliate yourself much longer have some dignity for gods sake"

"I do, more than you could ever imagine Clearwater" she spat out standing up.

"We'll ask our cousin to let us stay with her so you can have your space Mel" Amber said walking towards the door.

"Believe it or not Mel, we care about you and we are so sorry but we cant help, at least not in the way you want us to" Jody said following her sister out the door. Melissa took a pillow and threw it at the closed door.

"I don't need you! Any of you" she whispered the last part. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep once again.

* * *

0x0x0x0x0x Morning Melissa's POV 0x0x0x0x0x

I dreaded the morning, I dint want to wake up and smell the flowers. I didn't want to face my parent and have to tell them I messed up. If the news haven't reached them yet I have to tell them today. There is one thing that they hate more than me messing up is me messing up and not telling them myself. If I keep quiet and they find out which of course they will, they will have my head on a silver platter. They will punish me more severely. I showered, pulled my hair up on a bun and dressed decently before heading to the headmistress' office. I knocked once I got there.

"Come in" I heard her muffled voice.

"Hello Professor I would like you to floo me to my parents house, I have to urgent business to speak to them about"

"And what might this business be about" she asked me although I knew she was at the hall and heard everything that happened but I decided to play nice and try again.

"Please professor let me go I promise they will get back to you and tell you all about it so I can be excused" I pleaded although deep inside I wished she would keep deny my request and I would have an excuse to stay.

"Very well Miss Melees you may go but I will remember what you said and will wait for a letter form your parents"

"Yes ma'am" my heart sank but I took and deep break and stepped into the fire place. "Melees state" I yelled out and was sent whirling through a tight dark tunnel. When I arrived I stood up and dusted myself. I snapped my fingers and the elf appeared.

"Take me to my parents immediately"

"Yes miss, of course miss, follow me miss" the elf squeaked and ran off. I followed closely. I entered the study and met my two parents.

"Mother, Father" I nodded. I wished I could run up to them and give them a hug but they would think it was improper.

"What have you done?" Father asked sternly, I gulped.

"The plan has failed, Draco Malfoy broke up with me" I whispered but I knew he heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BROKE UP WITH YOU"

"The Clearwater twins told on me sir, I tried to deny it but it didn't work" he stood up and backhanded me across the cheek. Bastard.

"Oh I knew this whole thing was too good to be true" my mother snorted.

"But I wasn't my fault mother I could not help it they told on me" I half yelled. I would not let them put me down for something I wasn't able to control. I had done a lot of thinking last night and I came to the conclusion the twins were right.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way! Apologize this instant" my father ordered slapping me once more.

"I'm sorry mother, please forgive me" I whispered. She looked at me with hard cold eyes.

"I have no choice but to pull you out of school and have you married to Mr. Hales"

"oh no father please don't" Mr. Hales is an old rich man, he could be my grandfather and he was pretty disgusting, not to mention a perv.

"Yes, and you will be expected to give him a son" father smirked. My face turned to horror, that would be disgusting.

"Please father let me stay in school I promise I will find someone else"

"Either Mr. Hales or you will be disowned, forget you have parents and make it on your own"

"What?"

"You wont be able to have the life you are accustomed to if you don't accept Mr. Hale's offer Melissa so choose wisely" Mother smirked. That would be wonderful, the life I'm accustomed to is of violence and hate. No love and no one to care for me. Of course that's not what they meant, they were talking about all the riches.

"I choose to stay in school" I took a deep breath, they seemed surprised but hateful as always.

"Very well, as of now you are no longer my daughter or are welcome here please leave" I held my head up high and nodded. I looked straight into his eyes and glared, he was about to hit me again but I stopped him.

"You have to right to hit me Mr. Melees you have nothing to do with me so I would appreciate you not trying to hit me, good bye" I felt so proud and hoped I made the right decision. I got back to the school and explained everything to the headmistress lets just say she no longer expects a letter form my dear mommy and daddy!

**

* * *

**

Please review! *I tried to give Melissa a heart lol


	21. The Party

**Hey everyone this is the last chap =(. A million thanks to all that reviewed!! I think I'll go back and fix some of the chaps that have spelling errors and sorry about that again! Oh and so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I'm busy with school, I have to write some essays and lots of homework too = (**

It was two days before the students were to go home. Everyone that was invited to the pre-Christmas party was really excited.

"Come on Hermione the party is tonight and you still have nothing to wear!".

"I know but maybe I could just wear something I already have".

"No way we are going shopping now besides I need clothes too".

"But you already have your outfit Ginny".

"Shh no one knows that" Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be dragged to one of the carriages. They quickly made their way to a popular store in hogsmade. They started looking through all the racks.

"I cant find a thing Ginny" Hermione whined after almost an hour of searching.

"How can you? You just look and look and never try things on"

"But I know these things will look horrible on me" Hermione defended herself.

"You never know Hermione"

"You haven't found anything yet anyways Gin"

"Actually I have" she said holding up a pink mini dress.

"Oh its so pretty you will look great in it!"

"And you can look great in one too if you tried hard enough"

"Fine then help me find one" Ginny looked through the same racks that Hermione had previously and screamed once she saw a pretty dress sticking out.

"Oh Hermione" she sang holding the hanger with one finger.

"Where did you get this one from?" Hermione said snatching it away.

"From this rack"

"I looked through this one and didn't see it"

"Well you weren't searching hard enough, go try it on" Hermione went into one of the fitting rooms and came out.

"Definitely a keeper, now lets go get ready" they hurried up and bought the dresses, some shoes and jewelry they found and ran back to the castle to get ready before the party.

The girls started to get ready then the twins came over to get ready also.

"Hey!" they said at the same time.

"Hey girls how are you?"

"We're good" they smiled.

"Found your dresses yet?" Jody asked.

"Yep I found my perfect one and Ginny found two"

"Nah uh the last one is the perfect one"

"Whatever you say Gin" the girls laughed.

The party dresses were supposed to somewhat formal but easy to dance in. Hermione and Ginny took turns showering while the twins took turns making each other up.

Jody had on a light pink dress with lacy black fabric around the waist. She paired it up with a black pump. Black chocker and earrings. She left her hair straight.

Amber had on a short green strapless knee length dress black bow underneath the breast. she had cute black heels, diamond necklace and earrings. She had her hair up in a half ponytail with curls.

When both Hermione and Ginny were done they helped each other get ready.

"Wow you girls look awesome" Hermione complimented smiling. They all decided to keep most of their make up natural.

"Yeah I love your dresses"

"Thanks" they said together.

"So who are your dates?"

"Well mine is Dean, he changed a lot and he likes me so I accepted the invitation"

"Well all that counts its that you're happy" Ginny said.

"And you Amber?"

"I'm going with Ron" she said blushing softly.

"I'm so happy you're going with my brother" they all laughed.

"He's and awesome guy and you should have fun with him" Hermione added.

"That I will" she winked at them.

They helped Ginny dress next. Her dress was a sequin dark pink dress. Bow underneath the breast then the dress flows out. Silver colored jewelry and shoes. She did her hair in little waves all the way down her back.

Next they did Hermione. Dark blue silk dress with blue designs. Bow under breast then its flows out into a bubble and comes in at the knees. She had a diamond gold necklace with blue stone, gold bangles and chandelier earrings. She had on gold high heels and she did her hair in curls like it naturally is.

The girls stood in front of a big mirror just admiring themselves.

"Well girls I think we are going to knock them off their shoes" Jody giggled.

"I agree" Ginny said spinning around. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" A little first year girl came in looking shy but admiring their dresses.

"Your dates are waiting downstairs" she murmured shyly.

"Thanks sweetie, tell them we'll be right down" Jody smiled at the girl.

"Okay then lets get this show on the road" they made their way downstairs to the boys. Hermione hadn't said a word being to nervous to even talk.

As they descended the stairs, the boys mouths dropped one by one. Dean had a dark green button up to match Amber's dress with black slacks and shoes. Ron looked the same as dean but with a white formal shirt, he looked classy with his white and black look. Blaise had on dark bluish purple formal button down shirt with dark colored jeans. He looked very formal because the jeans had a dark color to them and could be used to dress up. Draco had the same look but with a silver colored dress shirt and designer black dress shoes.

"Wow you look beautiful Amber" Ron managed to choke out.

"Aww thanks you look great yourself Ronny" she grinned as he blushed. He held out his hand and took her away.

Dean smiled goofily at Jody and also complimented her before taking her away. Blaise took Ginny's hand delicately and kissed it softly.

"Mon belle fille" he said winking at her.

"Ah Merci" Ginny giggled following along. Draco had taken Hermione's hand also and was whispering in her ear.

"You look gorgeous" he whispered softly making her shiver slightly.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself" she grinned kissing him on the lips.

"Lets go already love birds" Blaise called out from the doorway. Draco and Hermione blushed and hurried to them.

They great hall was decorated beautifully, it had Christmas decorations and a big tree in the middle of the dance floor. The decorations all over the hall were tastefuly done and had a cheery feeling to it, around the circular dance floor were the tables. Where the teachers usually sat now lay tables full of drinks.

The group had 'reserved' a table for them because they were they ones that decorated the hall and deserved to have a good table with a nice view. They all sat down and the twins came over with their dates.

"We did great" Hermione said still looking around the brightly lit hall. They had decided that since some of the lower grade students could only come if invited by higher grade students they could still come if they volunteered to help. They put up a sign for volunteers, the kids would help serve the food and they would get extra credit for helping. They could also relax and party in between meals.

"We sure went all the way" Ginny said also admiring their work.

"But we deserve the best don't we?" Blaise grinned.

"Yeah this is after all out last year here" Ron said. They saw Harry enter the hall with a green shirt and dark slacks. He didn't seem to have a date.

"Guys do you think maybe we should forgive and just leave things in the past?" Amber asked softly, Ron looked at her agreeing.

"As much as Harry hurt me, I think he paid for what he did to me and I forgive him, although I'm not sure I'm ready to be his friend" As if on cue Melissa came in with her cousin Jason. She had on a blue baby doll sparkly dress with straps and Jason was in all black, they made their way to a table in the back.

The twins and Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

"I think we should go talk to her sis" Jody said and Amber nodded.

"We'll be right back" Amber said and linked arms with her sister. The walked up to Melissa as Jason was leaving.

"Can we sit here?" Amber asked and Melissa nodded.

"Are you okay?" Jody asked.

"I'm fine better than ever"

"But you look sad"

"Well its not everyday you get disowned by your parents" she laughed sarcastically.

"They disowned you because of what happened?" Amber gasped.

"No I sort of told them off" Melissa said confusing the twins even more.

"They wanted me to marry that disgusting old man, I told them I didn't want to so they said that I either marry him or get disowned, I decided on the latter" The twins got up and hugged her tightly.

"We are so sorry Mel we really are"

"Don't worry, I'm living with my grandparents and aunt, they took me in as soon as they heard what happened"

"How come we didn't know this?" Jody asked.

"I didn't want to mention it because I thought u girls hated me and you would think I was lying"

"We would of understood" Amber said.

"I know that now, and I want to apologize to you girls, you were right and I was just taking advantage of you two"

"We forgive you right Jo?"

"Yeah but I think you also have some other people to apologize too"

"Yeah and I want to do it now, can you two come with me please"

"Of course lets go"

_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

Hermione saw Melissa coming with the twins.

"I think I should go talk to Harry now"

"yeah I'll come with you Gin, good luck guys" Blaise said taking Ginny's hand and leading her away.

"Melissa wants to talk to you two" Amber said and they nodded. Melissa explained what happened to her and that she got disowned by her parents.

"I want to apologize guys, you were right and you deserve to be happy"

"I forgive you Melissa, and even though you shouldn't have done it I understand why you did it" Draco said smiling at her. Melissa looked very grateful.

"And you Hermione do you forgive me?"

"Yeah I do and like Draco, I understand your motives" Melissa looked relieved and very surprised when Hermione got up to hug her.

"Ah there is finally peace" Amber grinned.

"I just hope things with Harry and Ginny work out" Hermione said biting her lips softly.

_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

"Blaise I think I should do this alone, It might be awkward if you are there when I talk to him"

"I guess you're right, I'll go talk to my friend over there by the food tables"

"I love you" she told him softly.

"I love you too, I'll be close by if you need me" she nodded and walked in the direction of Harry.

"Harry?" she asked hesitantly. He snapped his head up and seemed surprised to see her there.

"Hello Ginny you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she said sitting down.

"I've been meaning to talk to you but I can never find the courage and that boyfriend of yours is always around"

"Well he isn't here now so talk"

"I want to say sorry and I want you to know I feel like a jerk and very ashamed of myself"

"Everyone makes mistakes and I forgive you Harry"

"You do?"

"Yes but I'm not ready to be your friend yet"

"I understand, I just wish your brother would forgive me and he would go back to being my best friend"

"Well if I forgave you, then I'm sure he will too"

"I hope so" she nodded and looked around the hall sighing.

"You should go back to your boyfriend, he looks like he's about to come get you"

"I supposed I should, see you later Harry"

"Yeah later" she got up and made her way to Blaise hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"Things went okay?"

"Yeah I think things will be just fine" she smiled talking his hand and leading him back to the table.

_-_-_-_-_

* * *

Ron had been thinking long and hard. He was hearing all this talk about forgiving and even his own sister forgave Harry, he was wondering if it was his turn to hear some apologizes and forgive.

"I think you should go talk to Harry dear brother" Ginny said smiling.

"Well I'm the last one so might as well get it over with" he took a big gulp of his butter beer and stood up.

"Hello Harry" he said once he reached the table.

"Hey Ron" Harry said nervously "I already apologized to your sister"

"Yeah I know and she forgave you"

"Yes and I hope that you forgive me to"

"I do Harry but you have to understand that she's my sis…"

"Yeah I know I did wrong and I understand your position as her brother which is very important. I just want us to go back to being best friends like before"

"I can be your friend Harry, but you have to work hard to get back that trust I had in you, and maybe then I can be your best friend"

"I understand and I completely agree"

"Good then, I have to go back to my date now"

"Yeah okay have fun"

"You too" Ron quickly made his way to Amber and took her aside for some alone time.

_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

The appetizers were being served and everyone was back at their tables. The group was laughing and in a happy mood by the time the food came. They decided to invite Melissa and Harry to their table to make final peace. After they ate they rested for a couple minutes and then went on to the dance floor to party like they were supposed to.

There was fast dancing and girls being spun around by their dates but there was also slow dancing. Everyone was so happy and carefree.

Draco led me away from the loud party and out to the astronomy tower. The whole world seemed to sparkle and shine. Draco quickly did a warming spell on us so we wouldn't freeze out here.

"Oh wow Draco I think this is one of the most beautiful days I've ever had" I told him sincerely.

"yeah and I'm so happy I'm spending it with the love of my life" he said looking at me with adoration.

My heart felt like it was melting inside my chest but at the same time it was beating strong and fast for him.

"I mean it when I say you look like an angel from heaven" I blushed and looked up at the full moon. He took my chin and made me look into his beautiful silver eyes.

"I want to give you something" my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster, I don't know how it managed to. He conjured up a little black box. He wasn't proposing was he?!

He must have noticed my expression because he laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm not proposing to you, yet" he added quietly making my eyes widen once more. "it's a promise ring, I promise to always love you and take care of you"

He handed me the box and I gasped. The ring was a beautiful white gold. In the middle was an ice blue diamond that reminded me of the ice blue in his eyes with smaller white diamonds Surrounding it, it was small to fit my small hands but at the same time it was elegant and very noticeable.

"Oh Draco this is too much" It truly was too much but I could help but love it.

"Nonsense" he shook his head taking the box from me and slipping in the ring.

"Oh" was all I could say before throwing my arms around him and whispering how much I love him.

Blaise wanted us to leave the crowded hall for a while right after Draco took Hermione away. I think they both planned something for us. He took me to the big hallway that was a little far from the great hall and that had a big window showing the beautiful grounds. The windows were wide open and things looked even more magical. I leaned towards the windows even though I was shivering lightly. I didn't mind the cold, everything just looked amazing.

"I love this day so much" I laughed hugging Blaise tightly. "Now I don't think you brought me out here just to see the view, or did you?" I grinned.

"You always are very observant" he laughed and conjured up a red velvety box.

"What's that" I gasped. He got up on one knee and I almost fainted.

"Don't you faint on me now its not what I looks like" I breathed out but my heart was pounding hard. He took out a gold ring with a amethyst colored rectangular stone with some white diamond stones on the side also. I absolutely loved it.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed as he place it in my finger.

"Like it? Love it? Hate it?"

"I…well…" I couldn't get a word out. He took it as a love it and hugged me tightly.

_-_-_-_

* * *

The girls came back and found out that Ron had taken Amber away as well. Dean and Jody came back also and sat down.

"Oh my god Hermione that's such a beautiful ring" Amber gushed.

"Ginny has one too its so beautiful" Jody added smiling.

"ooh that's a cute necklace my brother gave you" Ginny grinned waggling her eye brows. It was a necklace with blue, green, and pink stones. She already had it on.

"Dean gave me this one" Jody grinned and looked at her necklace again. It was a pretty bead necklace with little red and pink stones.

The girls continued gossiping some more before the boys took them out to the dance floor.

"I have been blessed with a perfect boyfriend and great friends,what more could I ask for?" Hermione asked as she lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"I'm not perfect" Draco laughed quietly.

"Well it just seems like you are" she said before kissing him.

Ginny giggled as her boyfriend spun her around.

"Having fun?" Blaise chuckled.

"So much fun"

"I've been thinking about everything that's happened to us"

"Yeah I don't think I could have made it if it wasn't for you and my friends" Ginny said.

"I think the most important thing in life is having people close to you that love you and care for you"

"And that have your back no matter what" Ginny added.

"People make mistakes and its part of growing up and being a better person"

"I couldn't agree more" Draco added and they both jumped slightly when realized Hermione and Draco were dancing besides them.

"Its okay to make mistakes as long as you learn from them and don't make them again" Hermione smiled.

"Its almost twelve and they are serving desert lets go back" Blaise said. The whole group sat down. Harry had been dancing with Melissa and they both seemed to enjoy each others company. Chocolate cake and strawberries dipped in chocolate were served.

"Mmm chocolate is my friend" Melissa giggled and the girls nodded enthusiastically.

At around midnight the lights dimmed and all the couples were back on the dance floor dancing the rest of the night away.

**oh and also _REVIEW!!_**

**Kiara **

* * *

What do you think?!!! If you liked the end please review!!

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

* * *


End file.
